


Dragon Age Origins: The last of the Couslands

by Janeway4ever



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Adventure, F/F, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff and Humor, Love at First Sight, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janeway4ever/pseuds/Janeway4ever
Summary: Eliana Owena Cousland's never liked Arl Howe much, so when his troops are delayed she becomes even more suspicious. With her family betrayed and being more or less forced into becoming a Grey Warden; will she be able to unite Ferelden against the Blight or will the pain of losing her family destroy her. A Leliana/Female Cousland fan fic.





	1. Castle Cousland

**Author's Note:**

> Main focus of this fic will be my female Couslands journey and her relationship with leliana. F/F fan-fiction.
> 
> Though hopefully it'll read well for any Female Cousland, just skip through any of the descriptions of Eliana. I try to keep them brief ^^

**Dragon Age Origins: Last of the Couslands**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Dragon Age, its script or characters. Also I make no money from this Fan-fiction.**

**Chapter One: Castle Cousland**

_I'm training with some of the castle guards out in the courtyard when I receive a message from my father, asking me to meet him in the main hall._

_I know he's speaking to Arl Howe today about Ostagar, the guy creeps me out if I'm honest… just a strange almost apprehensive feeling I get whenever our families meet. But since I cannot provide any proof to back up my suspicions I'll just have to represent house Cousland as best I can._

_Father introduces me once I arrive and I smile nodding my head towards Arl Howe, a hard thing to do especially as his eyes wander my body from head to toe. See what I mean… creepy, does it so subtly that my father is unable to notice._

_I narrow my eyes at this and try to distract his attentions by asking if he has brought his family with him to Highever._

"Is your family here, Arl Howe?"

"Oh no, I left them in Amaranthine, well away from the fighting in the south. They do send their best wishes"

"My son Thomas asked after you. Perhaps I should bring him with me next time."

_Thomas isn't a bad guy but he's had a crush on me since we were little. Something I share no interest in returning, at least he is quite different than his father and keeps a respectful distance._

"To what end?"

"Ha, surely Thomas' affections do not offend you so?" _he sneers._

_Arl Howe's always wanted a match between our houses and detests the fact my father has allowed me to train as a warrior. Probably thinks that Thomas will be able to tame me and allow his father more control though the marriage._

_Luckily my Father chooses this moment to interrupt._

"My fierce girl had her own mind these days, maker bless her heart".

_I breathe a sigh of relief when he says that. It's my father's subtle way of saying he has no intention of forcing my hand and making me marry._

_I've not told him but I think he suspects my true interests lie with Women rather than men._

_I smile at him, secretly thanking him for the acceptance. I love my father and am glad he doesn't simply expect heirs from me because we are nobility._

"At any rate pup, while your brother and I are away, I'm leaving you in charge of the castle."

"I'll do my best Father"

I _'ll admit I am a little nervous at being left in charge on my own. I'd rather be accompanying father and my brother to help them fight against the Darkspawn. But someone needs to keep the castle ready and prepared for their return._

"There's also someone you must meet. Please… show Duncan in."

_A grey warden, their orders quite mysterious from what I've heard. They fight against the Blighted Darkspawn and are the only warriors that can kill the Archdemon leading them._

_Why is it that only they can kill the Archdemon though?_

_When I questioned my teacher Brother Aldous he was unable to provide an answer, saying only that the wardens themselves are the only ones who know. The fact they keep that a secret unnerves me._

"Duncan is looking for recruits, I believe he's got his eye on Ser Gilmore."

"If I Might be so bold, I would say that your daughter is also an excellent candidate".

_Taking a step back at the comment I reply as politely as I can._

"Whilst I appreciate the compliment I've no interest in becoming a Grey Warden. I have responsibilities here, my family needs me".

"Indeed honour though that may be, this is my daughter we're talking about. With me and Fergus both travelling to Ostagar I do not think my wife would take too kindly to the news of her only daughter leaving as well." _He says stepping in front of me._

_He's right. Mother may be able to deal with me training with a sword and shield, and even refusing to wear dresses since I reached the age where I could dress myself. But she would never let me go into battle leaving her with no family left._

_I couldn't do that to her anyway so I can accept being left to look after the castle._

"Have no fear. Whilst we need as many good recruits as we can find, I've no intention of forcing the issue". _Replies Duncan._

_At that my Father and Duncan continue the discussion, leaving me to fill the frosty silence forming with Arl Howe. I start by asking him some more about his and my father's history as friends. Eventually he changes the conversation to, not subtly either, his sons' interest in me again._

"The young and their infatuations" _he grins._

_Taking note of the apprehensive look on my face he continues._

"Too be honest, I have no expectations. And your father seems determined to let you find your own way".

"Yes… I've yet to find a suitable match". _I say forcing a smile._

"Hmm but if something did happen… well, we'd address it as befits a family of our stature."

"Don't hold your breath" _I scoff losing my patience._

_Surprised yet seemingly satisfied with his success in making me lose my temper he adds_

"Your father's permissiveness has made you will full, indeed. It may not always serve you so well".

_I raise an eyebrow at this, sounds like a threat to me. Arl Howe really doesn't take too kindly to being refused what he wants._

_Ignoring the remark I turn to my Father._

"Father is there anything else you need of me?"

"Yes, Pup. Please find Fergus and tell him to lead the troops to Ostagar ahead of me". "Arl Howe's troops are delayed" _he adds seeing the question forming in my mind._

"Of course Father". _I nod my head to Duncan and Arl Howe before leaving the main hall in search of Fergus._

_I can feel eyes watching me leave, most likely Arl Howe's so I'm great full to close the doors behind me blocking his view._

_My instincts tell me this delay of his troops is just too well timed. I know I must sound a little paranoid but most of our troops are going to Ostagar with my brother, which leaves the castle practically empty when Howe's troops arrive. Easily a good time to stage coup._

* * *

 

**Hope everyone enjoyed reading this. I know it uses a fair bit of dialogue from the game but I’m just trying to portray my wardens thoughts on things for the most part (the parts in Italics) if this is popular enough i plan to eventually cover the whole game. Please keep in mind though that this is my first Dragon Age fic so any advice and reviews would be appreciated.**

**Also will post the other chapters as soon as i can. The first eight should be uploaded quicker since they're already written.**

**Till next time, bye ^^**


	2. Giant Rats and a Mabari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Dragon Age, its script or characters. Also I make no money from this Fan-fiction.

**Previously:**

_I can feel eyes watching me leave, most likely Arl Howe's so I'm great full to close the doors behind me blocking his view._

_My instincts tell me this delay of his troops is just too well timed. I know I must sound a little paranoid but most of our troops are going to Ostagar with my brother, which leaves the castle practically empty when Howe's troops arrive. Easily a good time to stage a coup._

**Chapter Two: Giant Rats and a Mabari**

_I’m so focused on the idea that I nearly bump into Ser Gilmore._

“There you are! Your Mother told me the Teyrn had summoned you, so I didn’t want to interrupt.”

“Hmm” _I say distracted._

“Is everything alright my lady?”

“Yes sorry Ser Gilmore…” _I trail off when I hear loud barking._ “Is that Max? He’s gotten into the kitchen again hasn’t he?”

“Yes my lady, I fear your hound has the kitchen in uproar once again.”

“Who knows, maybe he has a good reason this time” _I grin. Max occasionally enjoys wandering into the kitchens searching for snacks, drives our head cook Nan crazy though._

“Let’s hope so, Nan’s threatening to leave”.

“He’s a smart dog. What is it your father used to say? ‘Mabari war hounds, smart enough not to talk?”

“Ha Ha, yes my lady.”

“Err… before we go see to your hound my lady, might I beg a question?” “I’ve heard from several people that a Grey Warden is here. Is that true?”

“Yes, it is.”

“Then is it also true this Grey Warden was asking after me?”

“Yes, he intends to test you for recruitment. Good luck.”

“Many thanks my lady, Can you imagine me a Grey Warden.”

“You’re a talented warrior I see no reason why he shouldn’t recruit you.”

“But what if he tries to recruit you? Have you thought about it?”

_I don’t want to join them, especially not with Arl Howe here. I think he’d be only too pleased if I were to leave the Castle, and be out of the way so he can carry on with whatever it is he’s planning._

“Why would he recruit me?”

“Begging your pardon, my lady, but you’re no ordinary woman. You’re strong, skilled, and easily the equal of any man, on the field or off.”

“There are just too many secrets within their order for me to trust joining them. Besides my family has people on these lands we have a responsibility to protect. If I were to become a Grey Warden I’d never be able to return here” _The thought of that sends a shudder straight through me._

“True enough”

“Anyway we best go rescue Nan.”

“Of course, my lady. Lead on”.

* * *

 

_As soon as we reach the kitchen I can hear Nan cursing and screaming at my dog, who responds by increasing the volume of his barks._

“Whoa, easy Max” _I say opening the door._

“That hound should be in the kennels, not wandering the castle!” _shouts Nan._

“Sorry Nan I was meeting my father. I’ll go see what’s bothering him”.

“Bothering him. He’s bothering me!”

“Err... calm down, good woman. We’ve come to help.” _says Ser Gilmore_

“Deal with him then” _she says walking off._

_As we open the door into the Larder I find Max still barking at something in the corner of the room._

“Are you trying to tell me something boy?” _He must be, since he’s not eating any of the food._

_Max spins around excitedly in response._

_I smile at that, Max has been with me since he was a puppy. My pick of the best litter from the kennels here at Highever._

_I see something move out of the corner of my eye, accompanied by a small scurrying sound._

“Rats!” _I yell, unsheathing my sword._

_Giant rats, well big ones anyway. At least it’s not spiders, Maker I hate spiders. Yes I know they’re not usually big creatures but some are poisonous, and I’ve heard tales of giant ones living underground in caves and such._

* * *

 

“Good boy Max” _I say calling him over once we’d dealt with the rats._

“You were protecting Nan from the rats weren’t you boy.”

“Woof!” _he barks spinning around and wagging his stubby tail._

“Those were rats from the Korcari Wilds. Best not to tell Nan, she’s upset enough as it is.”

“I know, but if don’t she’ll just blame Max for making trouble”.

“Well, it’s up to you my lady but I need to be on my way. I’m to prepare for the arrival of more of the Arl’s men.”

“Goodbye Ser Gilmore”

“My lady.” _He says nodding his head._

* * *

 

_After he’s gone I lead Max back into the kitchen._

“No need to worry Nan. Max was actually being helpful. He found some rats in the larder, not small ones either”.

“Hmph, probably lead them in there in the first place!” _she rants._

“Not likely, these ones were from the Korcari Wilds”.

“Hmm” _she says looking at Max distrustfully_ “And how are you my lady? Been keeping safe and well behaved, I hope?”

“That would be boring” _I grin._

_Nans’ worked in the castle for years, helped raise me and Fergus. Stern but fair, maker knows she had to be. Think it must have drove her to near madness, when the only daughter of House Cousland refused to act like the polite young lady. This included refusing to wear dresses and visiting other nobles. Especially when my mother had that certain glint in her eyes, meaning she’d found a potential suitor for me once I’d come of age._

“And that’s why you made you Nanny old before her time”

_Nan tells me the story about Hohaku, a pride full Mabari who abused his power by bullying his tribes people._

“Don’t worry Nan I value wisdom over power anyway. Besides any power I do hold is because of the people of Highever, I’ll never forget that”

“I know, it’s a story worth repeating though. But you’re far too old now for an old woman to be reminding you to watch how you behave, hmm?”

“Thank you anyway Nan”

“Be off with you, then. Tell your brother farewell before he rides off to war”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just trying to build up some background story for Cousland. Another chapter is already drafted, also I have no real schedule for uploading new chapters so at least once every two weeks or once a month.   
> Any mistakes noticed, message or leave a review so I can edit them, thanks.


	3. Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Dragon Age, its script or characters. Also I make no money from this Fan-fiction.

 

**Previously:**

_Nan tells me the story about Hohaku, a pride full Mabari who abused his power by bullying his tribes people._

_“Don’t worry Nan I value wisdom over power anyway. Besides any power I do hold is because of the people of Highever, I’ll never forget that”_

_“I know, it’s a story worth repeating though. But you’re far too old now for an old woman to be reminding you to watch how you behave, hmm?”_

_“Thank you anyway Nan”_

_“Be off with you, then. Tell your brother farewell before he rides off to war”._

**Chapter Three: Mother**

_On my way to find Fergus I pass through the Atrium where mother is talking to Lady Landra._

“Ah, here is my lovely daughter. Since Max is here with you I take it you’ve dealt with the trouble he has been causing.”

“Yes mother he’s just being his usual self, after more snacks.” _Max looks at me and whines._

_I can’t tell mother there were rats in front of Lady Landra, so I give Max a slight rub on his head, I’ll make it up to him later._

“Good. Darling your remember Lady Landra? Bann Lorren’s wife?”

“Of course, glad to see you again, my lady.”

“You’re too kind, dear girl. Didn’t I spend half the salon trying to convince you to marry my son?”

_I have to stop my face from cringing at that. She was very persistent, insisting that it was time for me to marry and that her son was perfect for me. I spent most of that day trying to think of excuses so that I wouldn’t have to discuss my unmarried status. Which would mean my mother bringing up the lack of grandchildren she has, apart from my nephew Oren. I gave up after the third time she found me, hoping she was too drunk to remember any of our conversations._

“And made a very poor case for it, I might add” _says Dairren looking at me apologetically._

“You remember my son, Dairren. He’s not married yet, either”

_See what I mean. Also my Mother as you may have guessed has no idea of my preference for women. So now I’m stuck and unable to signal for any help from her. Don’t get me wrong it’s not that I don’t want to tell her, I just know that she’d like more grandchildren and don’t want to disappoint her. Usually I change the subject but with both her and Lady Landra here it’s not that easy._

“Don’t listen to her, it’s good to see you again, my lady. You’re as beautiful as ever”

“Thank you”

_Dairren’s a decent enough man and seems to know how I feel about his mother’s pestering._

“And this is my lady in waiting Iona. Do say something dear”

_She’s cute, Elven. Race had never mattered to me. As far as I’m concerned it’s a person’s attitude and personality that matters most. Although it’s nice if there’s a certain spark with them so to speak._

“It is a great pleasure, my lady. You are as pretty as your mother describes”

_I’m not blushing… at least I don’t think I am. She is though so she meant the compliment rather than her just being polite, right? Sigh I’m truly clueless. Mother doesn’t seem to notice this though so it might not be as obvious as I think._

“You would think that it would make it easier to make a match for her, not more difficult” _sighs mother._

_Mother thinks I’m being picky and would like a perfect match. She often points out that her and my father weren’t always that fond of each other. ‘Love takes time’ she says. Okay…maybe, but can I help it if I’m a bit of a hopeless romantic?_

“Perhaps your daughter simply has a mind of her own, your ladyship. You should be proud” _says Dairren catching the inquisitive glances me and Iona are casting at each other._

“Proud doesn’t get me anymore grandchildren” _Mother says looking at me pointedly._

_I gulp at that. It’s a decision or instinct I knew of even before I figured out I preferred woman. No kids, definitely not just to please mother. It wouldn’t be fair on them. I know she means well but I’m just not the mothering type, I mean I love my nephew but it’s different with your own children... it’s just not me. Fergus wants to have more children anyway and since he’s the heir, I’m safe for now._

_Noticing my silence mother sends me a curious look which I divert my eyes downward at. I’m not ready to talk about it yet, because I know she’ll ask more questions. Especially with Lady Landra here, too much of an audience for me to be comfortable with. We’ve always been close so it’s important for me to be honest and not just ramble on like I am now, sigh._

_Lady Landra excuses herself leaving to find her room, whilst Dairren and Iona retire to the study. Iona smiles shyly at me as she passes by, maybe I’ll visit the study later I think returning the smile._

“Darling?”

“Yes mother?” _I say a little too quickly._

“The Grey Warden’s visit is distracting you isn’t it?”

_Err yes… that’s exactly what’s distracting me mother._

“Yes mother, a little”

“You haven’t got it into your head that you want to be recruited?”

“Father wouldn’t allow it”

“Nor I. And I do realize you didn’t answer my question. There’s enough here at the castle to occupy you. I don’t need you off chasing danger like your brother. I know it’s difficult to stay in the castle and watch others ride off. But we must see to our duties first, you understand that don’t you?”

“Yes, mother I do” _I say nodding my head._

“But I have a bad feeling about all this, something just isn’t right”

“I understand. Your father and brother are marching off to fight maker knows what. All the assurances in the world don’t comfort me”

_I think there’s a threat closer to home than the Darkspawn, still if they aren’t dealt with then no one will be safe._

“Are you staying at the castle?” _honestly I’m not sure if she’d be safer here or not right now._

“For a few days. Then I’ll travel with Lady Landra to her estate and keep her company for a time. Your father thinks my presence here might undermine your authority”

_Father must want to give me a chance to show I’m capable of ensuring the safety of our people._

“I love you, my darling girl you know that, don’t you?”

“I love you, too” _I say reaching out to hug her._

“Off you go then, I’ll see you soon”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes noticed, message or leave a review so I can edit them, thanks.


	4. Sweet Iona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Dragon Age, its script or characters. Also I make no money from this Fan-fiction.

**Previously:**

_I think there’s a threat closer to home than the Darkspawn, still if they aren’t dealt with then no one will be safe._

_“Are you staying at the castle?” honestly I’m not sure if she’d be safer here or not right now._

_“For a few days. Then I’ll travel with Lady Landra to her estate and keep her company for a time. Your father thinks my presence here might undermine your authority”_

_Father must want to give me a chance to show I’m capable of ensuring the safety of our people._

_“I love you, my darling girl you know that, don’t you?”_

_“I love you, too” I say reaching out to hug her._

_“Off you go then, I’ll see you soon”_

**Chapter Four: Sweet Iona**

_I really should go find Fergus but something stops me._

“Mother” _I say turning back around._

“Yes dear”

“I…can we talk? After we’ve all said goodbye to Fergus?”

“Of course” _she smiles_ “Is there something else troubling you?”

“Just something I need to discuss with you”

“Something important?”

“Yes… too me anyway. I just would like your advice on it”.

“It is unusual for you to stall so much with your answers dear. Are you sure it can wait?”

“Yes, I still need a little time to think on it”

“Very well dear, I’ll see you soon”

“Goodbye mother”

* * *

 

_I decide to head to the study, hopefully to make a good impression with Iona._

_To get there I have to walk through the library where my teacher Aldous is giving a history lesson._

_He taught me of my family’s history, about the bitter battles during the rebellion against the Orlesian Empire When Arl Tarleton Howe of Amaranthine sided with the Orlesians, thus supporting their occupation of Ferelden. It ended when we hanged Tarleton after capturing Harpers ford, which is now at the centre of Highever._

_From what I remember this is the only feud between the Howe’s and the Couslands._

_Rendon Howe the current Arl was the only man besides my father that survived the battle of White River. Explains why my father trusts him so much._

_A power grabbing Noble. That describes Howe perfectly and I think I have an idea as to what his plan may be._

_Getting my father and brother killed whilst the battle goes on, that way no suspicion will be raised. Then I will be left as the only Cousland old enough to marry, making me the heir. Oren is too young so Howe will probably think that he can guilt me into marrying Thomas, so I can continue the Cousland line._

_Or perhaps he intends to wipe out the entire Cousland line as I mentioned before with a coup. Attacking the castle whilst there’s also a blight would leave him with the most chances of success after all._

_Fergus leaves today my talk with mother will have to wait. I have a few days before she leaves with Lady Landra, which gives me plenty of time to talk to her._

_I've reached the study now. Opening the door I find Dairren engrossed in one of my grandfather’s books, Iona sitting in an armchair near the fireplace._

“Hello my lady, a fine collection you have here" _he says gesturing to the vast array of books that line the wall of the study._

“Thank you, it was my grandfather’s collection. I recommend 'The Dragons of Tevinter' by Brother Timious” _I say selecting the book from the shelf, handing it to him._

“Good choice! Timious's theory on the nature of dragons and how they connect to Darkspawn is quite intriguing. I think I’ll take the book with me so I can read it before bed” _he says leaving the study._

“My lady" _Iona says standing to acknowledge me._

“Please sit" _I say taking a seat in the chair across from her._ “I came to see how you’re settling in. What do you think of the castle?”

“It is most beautiful my lady"

“Thank you, I could never imagine being anywhere else" _I smile._

“Will you not leave once married?”

“What!?” _I say startled_

“Apologies my lady, I assumed anyone as pretty as yourself would soon be married”

“It’s fine, really. It’s just my tastes won't allow me to get married. Although I’m guessing you already knew that"

“I had my suspicions my lady, yet I did not want to assume"

“Thank you. Just don’t tell my mother" _I joke_ “she's still expecting grandchildren from me"

“I have a child, Amethyne. Her father died when she was young" _she says turning her gaze to the floor._

“Oh, I didn’t mean anything by it. I don’t dislike children. My nephew Oren is a great kid, I can't wait to teach him how to use a sword. I'm sorry for your loss" _I frown._

“Thank you. Amethyne lives in the alienage she's learning what it is to be Elven there”

“I bet she has your beautiful eyes” _damn it, didn’t mean to say that out loud._

“Most people say she looks much like me" _she says returning her gaze to me and blushing._

_Feeling more confident I ask_ “If you'd like it, I would love to get to know you better"

“Aren’t we doing just that? What else did you have in mind?”

“Perhaps something more intimate, later in my room"

_I'm not usually this confident. After all it wouldn’t be the first time that someone had realized I wanted more than just to experiment and had suddenly stopped coming to the castle._

“I...see, I think I might like that. If I come to your door once everyone is asleep... would that be agreeable my lady?”

_She probably doesn’t want to upset Lady Landra or my family. Whilst my family are more accepting of the other races not everyone see's things the same way. Everyone is a person after all, with equal rights to be themselves._

“Yes, I look forward to seeing you later" _I reach over taking her hand to place a kiss on her knuckles._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a little shorter than the others but this felt like a natural place to end it.   
> And just to let everyone know that this story will be co-written between me and a good friend. This means she will have a character of her own, but there’s no need to worry as we have come up with an in-depth background for her. That way we can explain how she fits into the story and world of Dragon Age without breaking canon. Between the two of us there should be some real interesting ideas to make our story unique, especially with the original dialogue that’ll take place between our characters. But there will still be plenty of banter and dialogue with the original characters from Dragon Age, including love interests.  
> Anyway don’t want to make this note any longer than it is so I won’t spoil anything else for you.  
> Any questions feel free to PM me or write a review.


	5. Goodbye Fergus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Dragon Age, its script or characters. Also I make no money from this Fan-fiction.

**Previously:**

_“I...see, I think I might like that. If I come to your door once everyone is asleep... would that be agreeable my lady?”_

_She probably doesn’t want to upset Lady Landra or my family. Whilst my family are more accepting of the other races not everyone see's things the same way. Everyone is a person after all, with equal rights to be themselves._

_“Yes, I look forward to seeing you later" I reach over taking her hand to place a kiss on her knuckles._

**Chapter Five: Goodbye Fergus**

_I leave the study with a smile on my face, perhaps I could convince mother to let Iona become a lady in waiting for me. It would be a way for her to stay in the castle. Hmm, but right now I need to find Fergus._

_Heading to his chambers I can see that Oriana and Oren are already saying their goodbyes._

“Will you bring me back a sward Papa?”

“Its sword Oren and yes I’ll bring you the best Sword I can find” _my brother says smiling down at his son._

“I hope you are joking” _says Oriana raising an eyebrow at his comment._

“I doubt it” _I say announcing my arrival._

“Aunt Lana, Fathers going to bring me back a sward” _he says running up to me._

“That great Oren, maybe I can help train you”

“Please don’t encourage him Eliana” _sighs Oriana._

“I can’t help it. Oren’s going to be the most fearsome Cousland warrior aren’t you?” _I joke ruffling his hair._

“Yes just like you and Papa” _he smiles._

“So sister, come to say goodbye?” _asks Fergus._

“Yes, I also have a message from father. He wants you to lead the troops to Ostagar ahead of him and Howe”

“So Howe’s troops have been delayed then?”

“Yes… delayed” _I say slowly._

“You think he’s lying Lana?”

“Something’s not right about this Fergus. There’s to many coincidences”

“Howe’s troops delayed just as most of ours are leaving, yes I agree. But we have nothing to prove any dishonesty on his part, other than our suspicions of his ambitions of power”

“He wants to marry his way into this family. I’d even go so far as to say if he could force Fathers hand into arranging a marriage he would” _I respond._

“Once again I agree with you sister. Yet I think you’re far too stubborn to allow that to happen, yes?”

“Well… yes but. You need to promise me you will be cautious around him” _I plead_

“I promise Lana.” _He says patting my shoulder_ “Now what’s this rumour I heard from Dairren about you and Iona” _he grins._

“He… what did he say?” _I ask nervously._

“Come now sister I know you well enough that he barely had to say anything you saucy minx!”

“Yes me and Iona are friends” _I say shyly._

“Yes of course… friends” _he says the smirk on his face growing wider._

“Oh shut up” _I say jokingly, nudging his shoulder_ “Anyway good luck brother, stay safe”

“I’ll do my best” _he says hugging me._

* * *

 

_It’s dark when I hear a quiet knocking on my door. I've just finished bathing so I slip on a simple shirt and pair of trousers, tying up my hair in its customary ponytail before I answer it._

“My lady” _Iona says quietly._

“Please come in” _I say gesturing with one hand whilst holding the door open with other._

“Thank you my La…”

“There’s no need to call me that… please call me Eliana or Lana if you prefer” _I say gently interrupting her and closing the door once she’s inside._

“I… thank you… Lana”

_I smile at that. Its then I remember I’ve no clue what I had planned to say next, let’s just say I never expected she’d be interested. It was only a spur of the moment thing when I asked her to join me tonight and whilst I meant it… I’ve been so distracted that now I’m completely flustered._

“I err…I’m glad you came. Sigh sorry I thought I’d be better at this… talking to you I mean” _I stammer awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck._

“It is okay, I must admit it has been quite some time since I found myself so at ease merely talking to someone”

“I’m grateful you feel that way… I’ve been thinking, if you find my company… pleasing perhaps you would consider becoming my lady in waiting. It would just be so you would have time to get to know me” _I ask hopefully._

“I think that is an excellent idea my la… Lana” _she smiles tucking a loose hair from my ponytail behind my ear. I shiver at the touch._

“Good” _I murmur reaching up to cup her cheek slowly with my hand pulling her into a gentle kiss._

“You needn’t be so cautious Lana, I want to be here” _she says softly pulling out of the kiss._

_I can’t help but smile at that reaching to run my hand through her hair, accidently touching the tip of her ear. She pulls back a little at the touch stilling my hand with her own._

“Have I done something wrong?” _I frown._

“No, nothing just… that is rather sensitive” _she blushes._

“Oh I didn’t know... sorry”

_And now I’m bright red, I know, I can feel my cheeks burning._

“No please, you merely caught me off guard is all. I… would... would you mind letting your hair down" _she says nervously._

“Not at all" _I reach my hands up and remove the leather tie I use to keep my hair in place. Dark brown nearly black hair falls down over my shoulders reaching the middle of my back_ “It’s always a little messy when it’s just been washed" _I say subconsciously trying to tame the wilder strands that refuse to stay in place._

“I think it’s lovely” _she mentions quietly, removing my hands from my hair replacing them with her own._

_I find myself getting distracted by the feeling of her fingers running through it. Staring at the bright blue colour of her eyes, subtle shades of a very light green making them shine even brighter._

“Maker” _I sigh unable to find any words._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting close to leaving Highever now just another chapter or two.   
> Thanks to all of you that have left kudos.  
> I’m interested in what you all like about this story and what you think can be improved.  
> Feel free to leave a review or message me with any suggestions or questions.


	6. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Dragon Age, its script or characters. Also I make no money from this Fan-fiction.

**Previously:**

_I reach my hands up and remove the leather tie I use to keep my hair in place. Dark brown nearly black hair falls down over my shoulders reaching the middle of my back “It’s always a little messy when it’s just been washed" I say subconsciously trying to tame the wilder strands that refuse to stay in place._

_“I think it’s lovely” she mentions quietly, removing my hands from my hair replacing them with her own._

_I find myself getting distracted by the feeling of her fingers running through it. Staring at the bright blue colour of her eyes, subtle shades of a very light green making them shine even brighter._

_“Maker” I sigh unable to find any words._

**Chapter Six: Betrayal**

_Suddenly Max, who had until this moment been sleeping quietly in the far corner of the room; awakes and begins pacing angrily in front of my door, growling lowly._

“Is this unusual behaviour for him?” _Iona asks watching Max._

_I nod_ “Very. He must have heard something”

“What’s wrong Max?” _I say leaning down to pet him._

_A loud thump makes me jump up to face the door._

“Everyone was asleep when I arrived” _Iona says quietly placing a hand on my shoulder to get my attention._

“Something’s wrong… No one should be awake and we certainly should not be hearing any noise up here in the family wing of the castle.”

_Max is Snarling loudly now._

“Easy boy. Protect Iona while I grab my weapons” _I say walking over towards my equipment trunk, grabbing my sword and shield._

“Shouldn’t you wear your armour as well?” _Iona asks._

_I shake my head_ “It’ll take too long to put on. Don’t know how much time we have”

“Maybe it’s nothing, just some of Arl Howe’s men”

_That makes a frown etch itself into my face._

“That’s what I’m afraid of. I have an idea about what’s happening. Maker I hope I’m wrong but we need to gather who we can and flee the castle. There’s simply not enough troops here to defend it.”

“Max when I open the door jump them if you can, I’ll be right behind you”

_Mabari are smart dogs, plus Max has been trained to defend me. He should have understood most, if not all of what I’ve said._

“Promise me something” I _ona says grabbing my wrist, halting my steps towards the door._ “If anything happens to me you’ll find Amethyne”

“I… Of Course, but…”

“Promise” _she says clasping my face in both of her hands._

“Yes I Promise”

_A loud thump and further banging on my door makes it shudder and jump in its frame._

“The door won’t last much longer. Get behind me”

_The door swings open violently, banging against the wall. Max lunges at the first intruder, grabbing his throat and crushing it._

_I charge forward bashing the second man across the face with my shield. Once he’s on the ground I finish by plunging my sword into his chest._

_An arrow whistles past my face leaving a shallow cut on my left cheek. Instantly I raise my shield stopping another arrow from hitting its mark. Max barrels past me, running into the third intruder and knocking him off his feet; once again crushing his throat._

_No more… thank the Maker._

“Iona are you….” _I turn around looking for her._

_NO… the arrow… the one that just about missed me. It…_

“Iona!” _I shout discarding my sword and shield, dropping to my knees beside where she lays on the ground. There’s blood everywhere both from Iona and Howe’s men. Cringing, tears streaming down my face I slowly pull the arrow from her chest, throwing it aside._

“I’m sorry… Maker I’m so sorry” _I whisper, lowering my head. Slowly I reach over gently closing her eyes._ “I’ll keep my promise, I swear it”

_I don’t know how long I’m kneeling there for but Max comes over, nudging me with his head and whining sadly._

“Come on Max” _I say standing and retrieving my weapons_ “We need to go”

_Hearing footsteps I turn to face the doorway raising my sword and shield. I instantly lower them when it’s my mother who appears._

_She’s wearing armour and there’s blood flecked all over it. Maker I’m grateful she used to be a battle maiden, otherwise she probably wouldn’t have been able to fight her way here._

“Thank the Maker your safe” _she shouts rushing over checking me for injuries_ “Are you hurt?”

“No, but…”

_She follows my gaze over to Iona’s body._

“What… oh” _she says slowly, her eyes widening in realisation._

“You and…”

“Yes mother” _I say interrupting and looking her in the eye._

“Darling I’m so sorry but we have to get moving” _she says gently, placing her hand on my shoulder._

“You’re not dis…” _I start to say before she moves her hand placing it on my cheek._

“Disappointed? No darling of course not… A little surprised perhaps” _she smiles_ “We’ll have plenty of time to talk once we escape, so please get your armour on as quick as you can. I want you safe” _she says walking over to stand guard at the door whilst I attach my armour._

_I nod solemnly._

“None of that now. I love you my darling daughter, that has not nor will it ever change”

_Managing a small smile at that I continue to attach the finals pieces of my armour._

“Thank you. Are there any more men in this part of the castle?” _I ask walking over to stand next to her._

“No dear I killed the last few on my way here I think”

“I had to kill one” _I say glancing over briefly at the three men_ “Max killed the other two”

“I’m sorry, but you’re going to have to do so again if we are attacked. No mother should ever have to ask her child to do that… but I need you to live through this okay. Do you think you can?”

“If I have to… yes” _I say removing my gaze from the three men and looking up at her_ “I believe I can”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a review or message me with any suggestions or questions.


	7. I lose everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Dragon Age, its script or characters. Also I make no money from this Fan-fiction.

**Previously:**

_“Are there any more men in this part of the castle?” I ask walking over to stand next to her._

_“No dear I killed the last few on my way here I think”_

_“I had to kill one” I say glancing over briefly at the three men “Max killed the other two”_

_“I’m sorry, but you’re going to have to do so again if we are attacked. No mother should ever have to ask her child to do that… but I need you to live through this okay. Do you think you can?”_

_“If I have to… yes” I say removing my gaze from the three men and looking up at her “I believe I can”_

**Chapter Seven: I lose everything**

_Moving into Oriana’s room we find something horrific, both Oriana and Oren lying dead next to each other. Blood coats the floor in every direction. Whoever did this is more of a monster than the Darkspawn._

“No!” _Screams mother falling to her knees and reaching for her grandson._

“How can he do this! He means to kill us all, even innocents!” _She shouts looking up at me._

_I'm frozen in the doorway speechless, barely able to keep a grip on my weapons. How can anyone be so brutal, little Oren.... he didn't deserve this, neither did his mother..._

_Poor Fergus how am I going to tell him, his son and wife both dead...._

_Sheathing my sword I wipe at my eyes with the back of my hands, riding them of the tears temporarily. I pull out my knife instead, I can throw it if someone surprises us._

_Placing my hand on her shoulder I say_

“M, mother, nothing I say can make any of this better... but we have to leave... find Fergus. He deserves to know” _I stutter, barely able to keep my voice from breaking._

_She stands slowly, my hand slipping from her shoulder and heads in to the hallway so I follow._

“Howe will pay for this. We must find your father, I have not seen him all evening”

_I pale at that_

“You don’t know where he is?”

“I'm afraid not, he never came to bed”

_Oh no... My eyes widen in realisation._

“Darling, are you alright?” _She says approaching me._

“The last time I saw him, he was talking with Duncan and Arl Howe. If Duncan left and Howe got father alone...” _I tail off finishing the thought in my head, not daring to say it aloud._

_He may already be dead..._

“I'm sure if you’re farther suspected anything he would have ensured that he would not be alone with Howe”

“That’s just it though, their old friends mother. Even if father became suspicious of Howe I'm sure he wouldn't have thought he would go this far just to seize the castle. And at a time like this, during a Blight”

“You been suspicious of Howe for some time now haven't you?”

“Yes but I've had no proof. I discussed this with Fergus but damn it I should have talked to father” _I say hanging my head._

“Do not blame yourself dear, as you said none of us would have thought Howe would go this far. To murder children... he is truly evil”

“We should take this to the king, he will see to it that Howe pays for this treachery” _I seethe_

“Yes, but first we find your father and flee. I fear there is no saving the castle”

“I hate to say it but I agree. The quicker we escape the sooner our family will have justice”

* * *

_Once we reach the main hall we find Ser Gilmore and a few of the remaining guards barricading the main doors._

“My Ladies, I am glad to see you’re alive. I had feared the Arl’s men had gotten though” _he’s says running up to us._

“Some did, I am afraid we must flee the castle” _Mother says._

“Go we will stay here, ensure you have time to escape safely”

“Have you seen my father?” _I ask_

“He said something about using the secret exit in the kitchen”

“Right, we’ll head in that direction then…. And thank you Ser Gilmore” _I say placing my hand on his shoulder._

“It has been an honour, my Lady” _he replies gripping my hand for a moment, then running back over to help the guards._

_Me and Mother race in the direction of the kitchen. Once there I desperately search for my father, finding him lying on the ground clutching his side. There’s blood everywhere and he looks so pale._

“Bryce!” _shouts mother, rushing over to him._

_Looking at him I know there’s no way we’ll be able to get him away from the castle in time…_

“Some of Howe’s men found me… I fought as best I could. You need to leave without me” _he says hanging his head._

“What!” _Me and mother shout simultaneously._

“You must… I will not survive the standing”

“Then I will stay as well” _mother says looking him in the eye._

“I can’t just leave you here” _I plead_

“Pup you have to… you must find your brother”

“I will escort her to safety” _a voice says from behind me._

_I jump, turning around to face Duncan._

“No way. I won’t go with you” _I say angrily._

“It is the only chance you have of surviving. You must become a Grey Warden”

“All this works out great for you doesn’t it? You get your recruit and don’t have to worry about bothering nobles because my family will be dead!” _I shout_

“Lana…” _my father whispers._

“No, I don’t trust him” _I say turning to face my father._

“Then trust me pup. Escape, find your brother and help him save Highever.”

“Your fathers right dear. I am so very proud of you but you have to go with Duncan. We would only slow you down” _She says tears escaping her eyes._

“But Howe will…” _Kill you… I finish in my head, hating myself for even considering leaving._

“Then do not allow him the victory he craves. So long as even one Cousland survives he will have failed to destroy our family” _father says then nods to Duncan_ “You have my permission, please escort my daughter to safety”

_Duncan tries to take my arm but I shrug away from him. Kneeling to hug my parents, not caring about the blood seeping into my clothing._

“I love you both so much” _I sob_

“And we love you Lana” _mother cries into my shoulder, father echoing her._

“We must leave now” _Duncan insists_

_I hate that he’s right…_

_I turn and follow him to the hidden exit. Looking back one last time at my parents. My mother clutching my father’s hand to her chest, desperately trying to sooth his pain. Father not moving his eyes from her face. They both turn to look at me… together right at the end… and then I’m running, leaving the only home I’ve ever known._

_Highever burning and in ruins behind me._

_Everything’s over… I may as well be dead. But Fergus will need my help, he has to know what happened here._

_Once me and Duncan are a safe enough distance from the castle I turn around. You can barely see Highever in the distance._

“I’ll come back” _I promise_ “Once the Blight’s over, I’ll make sure Howe pays for this”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All future chapters will be at least 2000 words, depends on if I feel the chapter ends right.
> 
> As always let me know if you notice any errors, any ideas are welcome and please review.


	8. From Home to Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Dragon Age, its script or characters. Also I make no money from this Fan-fiction.

**Previously:**

_I turn and follow him to the hidden exit. Looking back one last time at my parents. My mother clutching my father’s hand to her chest, desperately trying to sooth his pain. Father not moving his eyes from her face. They both turn to look at me… together right at the end… and then I’m running, leaving the only home I’ve ever known._

_Highever burning and in ruins behind me._

_Everything’s over… I may as well be dead. But Fergus will need my help, he has to know what happened here._

_Once me and Duncan are a safe enough distance from the castle I turn around. You can barely see Highever in the distance._

_“I’ll come back” I promise “Once the Blight’s over, I’ll make sure Howe pays for this”_

* * *

 

**Chapter Eight: From Home to Hell**

“Ignoring me will do you no good” _Duncan says, breaking the silence that has settled between us since we left Highever._

“You may have saved my life, I owe you for that. But my family... the best part of me is dead” _I state._

_I feel numb, nothing will ever be the same…. I’ll never be able to speak to my parents again. Dragging my eyes up from staring at the ground I briefly glance at Duncan. Well it’s more of a glare really, I can’t stand to look at him. I know I’m being somewhat dramatic but I can’t help resenting him. Because of the Blight Arl Howe saw an opportunity to seize the power he’s always wanted, and now…_

_Now I don’t know what I’m doing. I’ve always hated not having at least some kind of plan. I feel useless._

_As if he’s reading my mind Duncan replies_

“I disagree you are still a talented warrior. Your help against the Blight will be appreciated”

“Appreciated...” _I huff standing_ “I'll help defeat the blight because it’s what my family would want. It’s the right thing to do. But that doesn’t mean I trust you. The Grey Wardens are hiding something and the last time I didn’t act on my instincts it got my family killed”

“You cannot blame yourself for Arl Howe’s actions”

“Maybe not. But if the Wardens won’t help me save Highever then after the blight I’ll leave”

“You cannot the Wardens are a lifelong commitment. We do not seek out justice or revenge. Our only aim is to stop the darkspawn, even without a Blight they still exist”

“And if I refuse to stay?” _I question, turning around to face him and raising an eyebrow._

_I’ve always been stubborn, so naturally I hate feeling like I’m being backed into a corner._

“Deserters are executed” _he states staring right at me._

“Hmph, you'd kill me to keep your secrets” _I say returning his stare._

“The secrecy is necessary I am afraid. In time you will understand, if not perhaps death would be kinder” _he says walking ahead._

_I’m left staring at him as he walks off. With no real choice I follow. I cannot let things end like this, it’s not what my parents would want. But that’s doesn’t mean I have to be happy about it._

_Everything and everyone I have ever known or loved is dead. Seeing all that crumble to dust has to change a person. I’m just not sure if I like the person I’m becoming._

* * *

 

_Once we arrive at Ostagar we’re almost instantly greeted by the king. My mother would be lamenting the fact that I probably look like a drowned rat. Thinking of her makes me smile a little, she’d be fussing over my hair and pleading with me to let her plait it. Right now I’m pretty sure it’s completely tangled and caked in mud, blood and Maker knows what else. I groan internally thinking of how difficult it’s going to be cleaning it. It’s good to think of small memories like that, makes me remember why it’s so important that I fight for my future. Little things can mean so much._

“Your Bryce Cousland’s youngest, yes?” _King Cailan asks._

“Yes… your majesty” _I say my throat croaking from the constant crying._

“Where is your father? Did he send you ahead with a message?”

“He… my family are all dead… Arl Howe murdered them” _I say struggling to keep my voice level._

“What!” _he shouts looking over at Duncan._

“I am afraid it is true your majesty, I saw everything. Arl Howe has killed the rest of the Cousland’s and seized the castle. I can only assume he is now currently ruling over Highever”

“He has no right. Please your majesty he is a traitor and a threat to Ferelden. This cannot be allowed” _I plead._

“Yes, you are right. I swear to you once we have emerged victorious against the Blight, I will of course turn my army towards Highever and save your people”

“Thank you, your majesty. Has there been any word of my brother Fergus?”

“Last I heard he and some of his men were scouting the wilds. We have not heard back from him as of yet”

“I see…” _I murmur, trailing off. This can’t be happening. If anything has happened to him that will be the end of the Couslands… I have to contact my Cousin. She’ll want to help save Highever._

“Also I was wondering if you have heard anything from my Uncle Ewan Mac Eanraig of the Storm Coast? He was supposed to send word to my father about assistance with the Blight but we never heard anything”

_My cousins Cerena and Adair Mac Eanraig will be the only family I have if anything has happened to Fergus. Adair, her brother; encourages Cerena at every turn to learn how to fight and protect herself. Drives both my Aunt and Uncle to madness. You see as close as my cousin and her mother are, Aunt Flora still agrees with Uncle that it’s inappropriate for a young lady to fight. Which leads me to the main problem._

_Uncle Ewan, who I should explain is from my Mother’s side of the family; wants control over who she will marry. Last I heard from her she’d come across a letter stating Uncle plans to marry her off to Arl Howe’s son Thomas. It’s my fault… when I refused to marry Thomas myself I should have known Howe would not give up that easily. Knowing my Cousin though she that won’t let it happen, she’d rather leave her home than allow that._

_We’ve always been close, so thankfully I know she isn’t to mad about it all. Yet sadly due to her father’s interference it’s been a while since I’ve seen her in person._

_It’s a good thing she never made the visit to Highever… I shudder to think of what I’d do if I lost her too._

_Needless to say I’ve rambled on long enough here. I’m just hoping I might be able to contact her, if there’s anyone I trust to help save Highever it’s her._

“I am sorry to say I have not. I will assist you with looking into the matter later though if you would like”

“I’d appreciate it your Highness”

“Anyway, I understand you are to be recruited into the Grey Wardens yes? Quite the honour” _he grins._

“Yes…”

_Thankfully I’m saved from continuing that awkward conversation when a messenger for the king interrupts us._

“My lord, Teyrn Loghain wishes to speak with you”

“Very well. I bid you goodbye my Lady. Duncan” _he says nodding to him._

“Come we must requisition you a set of armour and some weapons” _Duncan say leading me further into the camp._

“Armour yes” _it’s ruined after the attack on my home_ “But my weapons are fine” _I say looking at my families sword and shield that I managed to save from Highever. Made of Grey iron and enchanted, the swords still wickedly sharp. Considering it’s around four hundred centuries old, from the time of King Calenhad that’s amazing really. The family shield still bears the scars of battle from when it was used by Teyrn Ardal Cousland while he was defending King Vanedrin. The battle of Lothering cost him his life, the shields been with my family ever since. It’s decorated with our crest, the Green laurel Wreath. Also I have my Mothers longbow. Seeing it reminds me of all the stories she would tell me about her days as a battle maiden, The Seawolf they called her; but that’s a story for another time._

_So many memories… I’m glad I managed to bring these with me. It’s good to know Howe will never lay his hands on them._

“Very well, I suggest you go see our Quartermaster then. Your Hound can stay with me whilst you get acquainted with the camp”

“No he stays with me” _I say, Max sticking firmly by my side._

“We cannot have a Mabari wandering around the camp” _he responds bluntly._

“He won’t be wandering. Max is well behaved and at the moment is the only person I trust” _Max has been with me practically since he was born. He’s as much a person as anyone else I know. Duncan’s not happy about this, I can tell by the way his brow furrows. Yet I don’t see the problem. Max isn’t going to run wild around the camp so why should he go with Duncan?_

_Perhaps seeing that I’m not willing to budge at all about this, Duncan gives me directions to the Quartermaster and the Grey Wardens part of the camp; then walks off._

“Grrrr” _Max growls lowly._

“I know boy, I don’t like him either” _I respond stroking the back of his head, then bending down to hug him._ “Come on let’s get me some new armour. I’m guessing a quick wash wouldn’t hurt either” _I say grimacing at all the mud and blood that has accumulated on both my body and armour._

“Woof” _he barks, backing away a little at the mention of a bath._

“Ha I knew you’d react like that. But please Max if I don’t get you cleaned up how am I supposed to check you properly for injuries” _I plead._

_He whines a little but rubs his head up against my hand, so I take that as him agreeing._

“Right let’s go”

* * *

 

_After obtaining my Warden Armour from the quartermaster and cleaning most of the grime off of me and Max, I feel slightly more human. Still not perfect but it’ll have to do. At least my hairs tied back in its customary ponytail again. Can’t risk it getting it the way when I’m fighting. I’ll have to get it cut soon or it's going to become a nuisance._

_Wandering around the camp, mostly so I can avoid talking to Duncan again for as long as possible. I find myself walking in on an argument between a Grey Warden and a Circle mage._

“What is it now? Haven’t the Grey Wardens asked more than enough of the circle” _the mage moans._

“I simply came to deliver a message from the Revered Mother Sir mage, she desires your presence” _The Warden replies._ _This must be Alistair, Duncan mentioned him briefly before he walked off in a huff earlier._

“What her reverence desires is of no concern to me. I am busy helping the Grey Wardens, by the king’s order I might add”

“Should I have asked her to write a note” _Alistair says. I can tell he’s having fun annoying the mage._

“Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner”

“Yes, I was harassing you by delivering a message”

_Good old sarcasm I grin._

“Your glibness does you no credit”

“Here I thought we were getting along so well. I was even going to name one of my children after you… the grumpy one”

“Enough I will speak to the woman if I must. Get out of my way fool” _says the mage, shouldering past and glaring at me._

“Not the friendliest fellow is he” _I say walking up to Alistair_

“You can say that again” _he grins_ “You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together”

“I suppose” _I grumble. The Blight tore my family apart, but I’m not ready to talk to anyone about it yet._

“Not another grumpy one” _he groans, causing me to raise an eyebrow_ “Wait we haven’t met have we. I don’t suppose you happen to be another Mage”

“No robes, no staff and I’m wielding both a sword and shield so…”

“You never know these Mages sneak up on you. Wait I do know who you are. You’re Duncan’s new recruit from Highever. I should have recognised you right away, I apologise”

“It’s fine… really. You must be Alistair” _I say offering my hand for him to shake._

_He seems to be caught off guard by this. Staring blankly for a few moments at my outstretched hand before shaking it then quickly releasing it._

“R, Right” _he stammers_ “Anyway as the junior member of the Grey Wardens I’ll be accompanying you when you prepare for the joining”

“Pleased to meet you, I’m Eliana Cousland” _I say, remembering my manners._

“Right, that was the name. You know it just occurred to me that there have never been many woman in the Grey Wardens. I wonder why that is?”

“I can handle myself better than most” _He seems nice enough, but I still feel I should remind him that women can fight just as well as men._

“I’m getting that impression. Anyhow whenever you’re ready let’s get back to Duncan. I imagine he’s eager to get things started”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter as promised ^^  
> Hope you all enjoyed it and as always please review if you can. It’s great to hear what you like about my story and receive constructive criticism. Helps me keep writing.  
> Info about the Cousland sword and shield was taken from the codex in game and the wiki, all credit goes to those authors. I thought it important to give the weapons a bit of background.  
> Lastly thanks to all the people who have left kudos. Means a lot knowing there are people who enjoy regularly reading what I write.  
> Till next time, bye ^^


	9. Mages, Templars and Paranoia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Dragon Age, its script or characters. Also I make no money from this Fan-fiction.
> 
> This and chapter 8 spelling errors corrected ^^

**Previously:**

_“Pleased to meet you, I’m Eliana Cousland” I say, remembering my manners._

_“Right, that was the name. You know it just occurred to me that there have never been many woman in the Grey Wardens. I wonder why that is?”_

_“I can handle myself better than most” He seems nice enough, but I still feel I should remind him that women can fight just as well as men._

_“I’m getting that impression. Anyhow whenever you’re ready let’s get back to Duncan. I imagine he’s eager to get things started”_  

* * *

 

**Chapter Nine: Mages, Templars and Paranoia**

_We’re walking over to the part of the camp where the Mages have set up when Alistair speaks._

“Sorry…” _he says slowly as If might hit him_ “I’ve only just realised I might have insulted you when I mentioned there aren’t many women in The Grey Wardens”

“Apology accepted” _I say looking over at him_ “I know you didn’t mean anything by it”

“Phew, I thought you were angry with me”

“Why did you think I was angry?”

“Oh… I don’t know… the dead silence since we started walking” _he jokes_

“Hmm. I’ve got a lot on my mind. Don’t think I’m ready to talk about it yet… sorry” _I say seeing him about to ask._

“Fair enough” _he shrugs_

“What was that argument with the Mage about anyway?”

“The Circle is here at the Kings request and the Chantry doesn’t like that one bit. They just love letting Mages know how unwelcome they are, which puts me in a bit of an awkward position; I was once a Templar”

“Right, so the Chantry’s using you as a messenger just to annoy the Mages even more” _I nod_

“Yes, I take it you know what Templars do then?”

“They guard Mages. Keep them locked away in case their powers attract Demons or Spirits.”

“You don’t think Magic is dangerous?”

“Well obviously... but then again so is anyone trained with a weapon. I know you cannot always tell whether a person is a Mage, but locking them up surely only serves to create resentment at everyone else’s freedom”

“I guess… all I’m trying to say is that the Chantry raised me until Duncan recruited me six months ago. So I’m sure the Revered Mother meant it as an insult sending me as her messenger and the Mage picked right up on that. I never would have agreed to deliver it but Duncan says we’re all to cooperate and get along. Apparently they didn’t get the same speech”

“Yes, antagonising your allies during a war isn’t the best idea” _I reply, hating that I actually agree with Duncan on this._

_Max chooses now as the best time to introduce himself by nudging Alistair for attention._

“Alistair this is Max”

“You have your own Mabari?”

“Yes, he was a gift from my father” _I say reaching down to scratch Max’s head_ “Known you since you were a puppy haven’t I boy?”

“Woof” _he barks, spinning around in a circle whilst chasing his stubby tail._

“All I have of home now…” _I say hanging my head causing Max to whine sadly._

“Eliana…I know we’ve only just met but whenever you’re ready to talk” _Alistair says placing a hand on my shoulder._

“Thanks… and my Mother was the only who actually used my full name, please call me Lana.”

“Sure, Soooo… we’re going to look around camp first then?”

“Yeah I want to have a look around before we meet up with Duncan” _I say walking a little quicker, Max trotting by my side._

“Oh okay. Look you don’t have to answer but do you have a problem with Duncan?” _he asks stopping._

_I turn back to face him. The Wardens are secretive but my only problem with Duncan specifically, is that he seems to expect me to drop everything to fight the Blight. But I need something to hang onto otherwise how am I supposed to survive to help in the first place? I tell him just that, hoping he won’t ask me anything further._

“Right of course I can understand how you might feel like that. But I’m sure Duncan just wants to stop the Blight and keep you focused”

_I sigh seeing his point._

“Yes but everything’s all still to raw. I mean he recruited me whilst dragging me away from my home, my family… I… I can’t talk about it. Later, like I said I’ll tell you soon… just not now” _I stammer walking away over to where the Mages have set up._

* * *

 

_Knowing I won’t get any conversation out of the Templars stationed here, I approach an older Mage who is standing at the edge of their camp._

“Greeting young Lady. You are Duncan’s newest recruit are you not? He’s not a man easily impressed, you should be proud. Allow me to introduce myself I am Wynne one of the mages summoned by the king”

“Eliana Cousland”

“Well met and good luck to you on the battle field to us all in fact.”

“To you as well. Although King Cailan seems to think the battle will go well”

“The King must always seem confident, his behaviour affects the troop’s morale. He does seem to find his enthusiasm easily though. Reminds me of a puppy and I say that with both respect and affection, he is a fine man. To defeat the Darkspawn we have to work together, it’s not an idea everyone seems able to grasp”

“Yes it’s rare to find someone so willing to have everyone work together. Usually there’s some sort of prejudice against Mages, but the King seems to treat you as people rather than weapons”

“True, he has been very accommodating towards us, pleasant even. A kind and Just Ruler. I hope he continues to rule in this manner throughout the future.”

_Since we’re all here to fight against The Blight I figure it’d be a good idea to see whether the Mages know anything about the Blight that I don’t._

“I was wondering do you know much about Darkspawn?”

“Some. Do you know about the connection between them and the Fade for example?”

“I know the Fade is where you go when you dream. But I would like to hear your view”

“Anytime you spirit leaves your earthly body whether it’s to dream or to die, it passes into the realm we call the Fade. Its home to many spirits, some benevolent others far less so. At the heart of the Fade lies the Black City.”

“Yes that’s where the seat of the Maker’s supposed to be isn’t it?”

“True. And when the Mages of the Tevinter Imperium found a way into the city...”

“They tainted it by being there. Their Sin turned them into Darkspawn, thus making the once pure city black with their evil. Then the Maker cast them back to the earth, where the Blights started. Some kind of punishment for bringing their taint to the heavens I presume”

“So you know The Chant of Light well?”

“Yes, I always found the tales interesting”

“Are you a believer in The Maker then?”

“Somewhat, I believe there is always more than what we know. Although I’m not sure as the whether there’s any Divine influence or not”

_Whilst my family listened to the teachings of the Chantry they wanted me to have my own opinion. So that I could make my own decisions without being influenced too much. I choose to listen even if I come to conclusions that not everyone finds agreeable. No matter the Religious aspects of The Chant I believe lessons can still be learnt from it. After all teachings such as those the Chantry preach have lasted for a long time and spread too many parts of Thedas for a reason; they mean something to people, that at least I respect._

“Hmm a sound opinion. You show a wisdom beyond your years.”

“Thank you. I find all too often that people are only willing to humour me, usually due to my status. Or they disregard what I say because of my age”

“Then they have not truly listened to what you have said at all”

“Exactly” _I nod_

“Another example where the Chants teachings, be they taken religiously or not; that there is still a lesson to be learned from them. The tale of the creation of the Darkspawn for instance may be meant to teach us that our own evil causes human suffering or it may be true. It is as good an explanation as any for now”

“At least it’s something to ponder”

“Yes occasionally it’s wise to contemplate ones actions but I’m certain Duncan has more for you to do than to talk to me”

“I should probably take a look around the rest of the area, get a feel for the layout of the battle field”

“A good idea, may we meet again”

“Good bye Wynne” 

* * *

 

_I wander over to the part of the encampment where the Kings forces are situated. Approaching one of the tents I’m stopped by a guard._

“You approach the tent of Teyrn Loghain. State your business”

“I would like an audience with the Teyrn, please”

_A famous General and one of the men responsible for uprooting the Orlesian occupation of Ferelden. Born a commoner, then granted the Teyrn of Gwaren; he’s a hero to many people. I don’t know if he will talk to me, but it’s not every day you get the opportunity to talk to someone this important. I think it makes sense to at least try to talk to the man in charge of all the troops here._

“Hmm, I suppose you have a message for him. Hold on” _the guard says disappearing into the tent behind him. A few moments later The Teyrn steps out followed by his guard._

“Yes what is it? Oh you’re Duncan’s new Grey Warden I assume”

“I’m not a Warden yet”

“You impressed his majesty nonetheless, he could not contain his excitement over your meeting. Cailan’s fascination with the Wardens goes beyond the ordinary. Are you aware his father brought your order back to Ferelden?”

_Judging by his tone it seems the Teyrn isn’t too fond of the Wardens. Probably because of the Orders history. Long story short the Wardens were banished from Ferelden for attempting to overthrow the monarchy, a coup d'état._

”Yes, I have heard that”

“Maric respected the Grey Wardens, they have an honoured place in the hearts of our people. But Maric would have understood that it takes more than legends to win a battle, that’s not an argument I’ll repeat here. You look familiar, have I seen you at the Landsmeet?”

“My father was the Teyrn of Highever, perhaps you see the family resemblance”

“The king told me of his promise, I’m certain he has every intention of following it through. I don’t suppose you’ll be riding into the thick of battle with the rest of your fellows, will you?”

“Once I’ve become a Warden, yes I suppose so”

“Hmm, now I must return to my task. Pray that our King proves amenable to wisdom, if you’re the praying sort”

“And if he doesn’t?”

“Then simply pray” _he says turning and stepping back into his tent_

_Walking away from the tent I wonder why he thinks things will go so badly. All evidence from the previous battles successes suggests we at least stand a fighting chance. It’s as if he’s already decided we have lost._

_I was nervous before about the battle. Of course I was, it being my first Blight and hopefully my only one. But now… once again I’m getting that nagging feeling that something just isn’t right. I guess some people would say that because of what has happened to my family I fear being betrayed. That’s true but I can’t help overthinking this._

_Loghain makes me feel uneasy, like Howe does… I hope I’m wrong, that I’m just paranoid. Because if I’m right… Ferelden will have more to deal with than even The Blight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we meet Daveth and Ser Jory.
> 
> Also, any mistakes please let me know as i'm currently dealing with a nasty cold and probably have missed some.
> 
> Thanks to all the people who have left Kudos. Leave a review if you can, I’d love to hear what everyone thinks.


	10. Painful Memories and Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Dragon Age, its script or characters. Also I make no money from this Fan-fiction.

**Previously:**

_Walking away from the tent I wonder why he thinks things will go so badly. All evidence from the previous battles successes suggests we at least stand a fighting chance. It’s as if he’s already decided we have lost._

_I was nervous before about the battle. Of course I was, it being my first Blight and hopefully my only one. But now… once again I’m getting that nagging feeling that something just isn’t right. I guess some people would say that because of what has happened to my family I fear being betrayed. That’s true but I can’t help overthinking this._

_Loghain makes me feel uneasy, like Howe does… I hope I’m wrong, that I’m just paranoid. Because if I’m right… Ferelden will have more to deal with than even The Blight._  

* * *

 

**Chapter Ten: Painful Memories and Secrets**

_I’m meeting Alistair over by a building that I’m told is called the Tower of Ishal. Ancient Tevinter Architecture by the looks of it, mostly crumbling ruins like the rest of this place._

_Looking up towards it as I wait it seems to almost groan with age. Seems like the only things that survive war are the buildings. Remnants of a forgotten time. Hopefully we’ll be able to stop the Blight before anymore of Ferelden is reduced to ruins like this._

_Alistair, I should mention has gone to collect the other recruits. Ser Jory and Daveth. Then we’ll meet Duncan and start the joining ritual of the Grey Wardens._

_When I asked how dangerous this ritual is. He went suspiciously quiet, mumbling something about asking Duncan before dashing off._

_‘That makes me feel so much better’ I think sarcastically. I doubt Duncan will tell me much, if anything at all until I complete the ritual. So I’m still none the wiser._

“Lana!”

_I look over to see Alistair approaching with the other recruits so I wave in acknowledgement._

“Lana this is Ser Jory and Daveth. This is Eliana Cousland” _he says nodding in my direction._

“Charmed” _say Daveth, grinning and winking at me._

“Cousland? My Lady” _bows Ser Jory._

“Please don’t… Wardens have no titles”

“Even so. I want to show my respect for your family. Highever is a beautiful place. In fact I met my wife Helena there”

_He has family there… I have to tell him, he deserves to know._

“Thank you. I’m sorry to say that Highever has been taken” _I say slowly, rubbing my arm nervously._

_How can I explain this?_

“Taken?”

“Yes… Arl Howe betrayed my family”

_Subconsciously I rub the ring of House Cousland on my finger. It’s not the one used to seal letters but one that’s given to members of my house once they come of age. A flat band with no stones, made of Silverite. Engraved on the inside is my full name ‘Eliana Owena Cousland’ and on the outside the Cousland crest._

_I’m surprise I haven’t lost it yet to be honest. Seeing it helps remind me why I must survive this Blight, not that I could forget…_

“You have my deepest sympathies My Lady. This is not something I would have thought a nobleman such as Arl Howe capable of. If I may ask… I left my wife at Highever… was it just the Castle that was attacked?”

“From what I know, yes. Although if any other areas of Highever rebel against him… I’m sorry Ser Jory he has no mercy, not even for children. I watched it happen. There is every chance I am the last Cousland”

“I… appreciate you honesty My Lady”

“I’m so sorry, I had to say what I know to be the truth. Though there is still a chance she is alive. Howe wants to rule Highever, he cannot do that if he kills all its people”

“Yes, you’re right. There is still hope”

“So that’s what happened” _says Alistair_

“Some of it yes…. everything I saw… I’d prefer not to go into any more detail right now”

“Of course” _he replies._

“Let’s go then” _I say leading them over to the Grey Wardens camp._

_The quicker we find out what this Joining ritual involves, the faster with can get it done. I think starting to get a little anxious._

“Hey we barely got to talk” _Daveth says, jogging to catch up with me just as I reach the camp._

“Something you need to discuss?”

“Well you’re not what I’d thought you’d be” _he states bluntly._

“What!?” _I respond, narrowing my eyes slightly at the comment. Here we go again._

“Not a woman yet here you are”

_Resisting the urge to glare at him I carry on walking._

“Hey, not that it’s a problem. Just didn’t think a Lady such as yourself would want to join the Wardens”

“I didn’t. Duncan recruited me whilst saving me from the attack on my home.”

“So you didn’t come voluntarily then?”

“No. I had no intention to leave my home. My father wanted me to join, so I could survive and deny Howe his victory”

“Because as long as you survive he’ll never truly have control over Highever" _Alistair speaks up from behind us._

“Yes… now the King is aware of Howe's treachery Highever can be saved. I'm hopeful my brother survived so he will be able to reclaim it. We have both lost so much all ready, I couldn’t bear to leave Highever under Howe's rule”

_That’s if Fergus can live there after all that has happened. Our parents and both his wife and child died there… and Iona… I don’t think I could stay there anymore, even though it’s my home. The thought hits me so hard I stop walking, causing Alistair to crash into me._

“Ouch. Everything okay? Sorry, of course it’s not.” _He says shaking his head._

“Come on, let’s get this done” _I say walking over to the fire Duncan’s standing by._

“I see you have found Alistair, good I’ll assume you’re ready to begin preparations. Assuming of course that you’re quite finished riling up mages Alistair” _he states._

“What can I say the Revered Mother ambushed me. The way she wields guilt they should stick her in the army” _Alistair replies._

“She forced you to sass the mage did she? We cannot afford to antagonize anyone Alistair. We don’t need to give anyone more ammunition against us.”

_Seems like The Wardens aren’t wanted here by many more than the King then._

“You’re right Duncan, I apologize”

“Now then since you’re all here we can begin. You four will be heading into the Korcari wilds to perform two tasks. The first is to obtain three vials of Darkspawn blood, one for each recruit”

“Wait, we need Darkspawn blood for the ritual? I’m guessing that us heading into the wilds to collect it is part of some sort of test?” _I ask_

“Yes I’ll explain more once you’ve returned”

_Great, cryptic as ever._

“And the second task?”

“There was once a Grey Warden archive in the wilds abandoned long ago when we could no longer afford to maintain such remote outposts. It has recently come to our attention that some scrolls have been left behind, magically sealed to protect them.” _Turning to face Alistair he continues_ “Alistair I want you to retrieve these scrolls if you can”

“What kind of scrolls?” _I ask_

“Old treaties if you’re curious, promises of support made to the Grey Wardens long ago. They were once considered early formalities, with so many having forgotten their commitments to us I suspect it may be a good idea to have something to remind them with”

_Duncan must think this will be a much longer battle than the King anticipates._

_I can’t believe they just left them there. Why not take them from the outpost when they left if they’re so important._

“What if they’re no longer there? Even if they’re sealed they still might’ve been stolen”

“I suppose it is possible. They may even have been destroyed. However if they are still there only a Grey Warden will be able to break the seal”

“I don’t understand, why leave such things in a ruin if they’re so valuable?” _Alistair speaks up, voicing my earlier thoughts._

“It was assumed that we would someday return. A great many things were assumed that have not held true”

“Okay. Do we know where the archive is located?” _I question_

“It will be an overgrown ruin by now but the sealed chest should still be intact. Alistair will guide you to the area you need to search”

“Right search a Darkspawn infested Wilds for blood and some scrolls that might not even be there” _I mumble causing Duncan to raise an eyebrow at me._

“Look after your charges Alistair, see them quickly and safely through the wilds” _he says turning back to face the fire._

“I will Duncan”

_So many things just aren’t adding up. If I survive this battle I’m going to get some answers. Because between The Blight, The Wardens, Howe and Loghain, I don’t know who I can trust right now._

* * *

 

_‘The Wilds really are vast’ I think as we head out from the camp on our way to complete Duncan’s task._

“Be wary. I can sense any Darkspawn that approach us but we’ll need to be careful out here” _states Alistair_

“Let me guess, it’s a Grey Warden ability?”

“Yes, you’ll have it to i-once you complete the Joining” _he stammers._

_Was he about to say if… looking at the others they don’t seem to have noticed his slip up. Surely he means if we survive getting the Darkspawn blood, right? Although judging from the downcast look he has on his face there’s more to it than that._

“Right enough doom and gloom” _says Daveth_ “Since we’re going to be fighting together how about we carry on getting to know each other?”

“In the middle of the Wilds?” _I ask frowning._

“If you like” _he respond’s grinning._

_Alistair chokes out a cough behind us._

“Sorry not interested” _I reply, then turn to look over my shoulder_ “You alright Alistair?”

“Fine” _he squeaks_

“Oh well worth a try. Anyway I grew up in a small village not too far away from here. Been in Denerim for six years now, never liked it much but there’s more purses there than anywhere else”

“So you’re a cutpurse. I’m guessing that’s how Duncan ended up recruiting you then?"

“And a pickpocket thank you very much or was anyhow. Yeah I cut Duncan’s purse whilst he was standing in a crowd. He caught me, managed to get away but then the garrison arrested me. Duncan stopped them from killing me, invoked the right of conscription. I gave the garrison the finger as I was walking away” _he grins_

“Looks like your skills saved you then”

“Yep, Duncan says finesse is important”

“I suppose and you Ser Jory?”

“I hail from Redcliffe, where I trained as a knight under Arl Eamon. After I won the grand melee at the tournament Duncan recruited me.”

“We’ll need to find some Darkspawn soon” _Alistair reminds us._

“Right let’s go”

_We barely mange a few more steps before I hear howling._

“Wolves!” _Alistair shouts drawing his sword._

_Raising my shield I draw my own sword and wait, listening as the howling of the approaching wolves gets louder._

_There are several of them and they move fast, snarling and baring their fangs. One bashes itself against my shield trying to knock me down but I smash it on the snout. It backs up allowing Alistair to stab it from behind. Nodding in thanks I quickly turn to face another wolf, hitting it in the face with the pommel of my sword as it lunges at me; before rolling to the side and slashing at its flank. A few of the other wolves have already been downed by arrows from Daveth. The rest get dispatched by Alistair and Ser Jory._

_Laying on the ground I lament the fact I tried to roll in full chain mail and plate. Well almost roll the plates too heavy for that. What I really mean is I lunged to the side, crashing to the ground. Which meant narrowly avoiding getting up close and personal with the Wolves’ mouth. Luckily I landed in the right position to take it by surprise. I’m going to pay for that later though and have the bruises to prove it. Still I get up and pull my sword free from the wolves’ body, wiping the blood from it on a rag I had stuffed up my gauntlet._

“Great Wolves and Darkspawn” _I sigh_

“Well it is a forest what were you expecting” says Daveth

“I know, just figured the Darkspawn were more than enough to deal with”

“This way” _Alistair says, pointing over to an area with more Tevinter architecture._

_Heading in that direction we come across an injured scout. He must have been involved in the previous battle._

“Who… is that? Grey Wardens…?" _He murmurs_

“Well, he’s not half as dead as he looks, is he?” _Jokes Alistair._

_Stifling a snigger I turn back to reply but think better of it when the scout starts speaking again._

“My scouting band was attacked by Darkspawn! They came out of the ground… please, help me! I’ve got to… return to camp…”

“Alistair you have bandages?”

“Yes, I have some in my pack” _he replies, kneeling to bandage the scout up as best he can._

“Thank you! I… I’ve got to get out of here!” _he groans staggering off in the direction of camp._

“Did you hear? An entire patrol of seasoned men killed by Darkspawn!” _exclaims Ser Jory_

“Calm down, Ser Jory. We’ll be fine if we’re careful” _Alistair responds_

“Those soldiers were careful, and they were still overwhelmed. How many Darkspawn can the four of us slay? A dozen? A hundred? There’s an entire army in these forests!”

“There are Darkspawn about, but we’re in no danger of walking into the bulk of the horde” _Alistair explains_

“How do you know? I’m not a coward, but this is foolish and reckless. We should go back”

“I know Ser Jory but overcoming these dangers is part of our test” _I say_

“I still do not relish the thought of encountering an army” _he replies_

“As I’ve said before, all Grey Wardens can sense Darkspawn. Whatever their cunning. I guarantee they won’t take us by surprise. That’s why I’m here” _says Alistair_

“You see, Ser knight? We might die, but we’ll be warned about it first” _Jokes Daveth_

“Just be careful like Alistair said and we’ll have a much better chance at getting out of this alive”

“True enough” _replies Ser Jory_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s a little late, been reading way to many Supergirl fanfics ^^
> 
> Next chapter we meet Morrigan.
> 
> Thanks to all the people who have left Kudos and followed me and this story. And to those who left a review. 
> 
> Leave a review if you can. If there’s a suggestion you have, you notice a mistake or just want to ramble about Dragon Age, I’d love to hear what everyone thinks ^^


	11. I meet a Witch of The Wilds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Dragon Age, its script or characters. Also I make no money from this Fan-fiction.

**Previously:**

_“As I’ve said before, all Grey Wardens can sense Darkspawn. Whatever their cunning. I guarantee they won’t take us by surprise. That’s why I’m here” says Alistair_

_“You see, Ser knight? We might die, but we’ll be warned about it first” Jokes Daveth_

_“Just be careful like Alistair said and we’ll have a much better chance at getting out of this alive”_

_“True enough” replies Ser Jory_  

* * *

 

**Chapter Eleven: I meet a Witch of The Wilds**

_When we reach the crumbling pillars of an old ruin Alistair stops immediately drawing his sword._

“Darkspawn!” _he yells_

_It’s then I spot them up on a small hill not far from us. Grotesque creatures… and the smell, like rotting flesh…_

_Daveth takes out the archers using his bow whilst I, Alistair and Ser Jory rush the rest of them. Once the battles over we all find a corpse to take some blood from._

_Kneeling over one of the dead creatures I reach into my pack, finding my vial and carefully filling it up with blood. Barley managing to keep myself from retching I put the stopper in the vial, returning it to my pack._

“Everyone has their vial full now, right?” _asks Alistair_

“Yes” _responds Ser Jory_

“Yeah, lovely stuff this Darkspawn blood” _Daveth says grimacing_

_He’s right these creatures were disgusting enough to see from a distance that now I’m regretting not using my bow instead. Especially considering I’m pretty much covered in their blood. Wiping as much from my face as I can, I wipe my sword off as well and turn to walk back down the hill._

“Which way now?” _I ask Alistair_

“Under that archway I think”

_We’re attacked by a few groups of Darkspawn, although Alistair assures us these are just smaller scouting groups and not part of the true horde._

_The little Darkspawn, Genlock’s Alistair tells me they’re called, keep pelting my shield with arrows. One time I’m not quite quick enough, nearly getting impaled in the foot._

“Damn it!” _I shout after the last of them have been defeated. Luckily the arrow’s only just nicked the side of my boot._

“You okay?” _asks Alistair_

“I’m fine, the arrow missed”

“Only just” _he says concerned_

“I know I promise I’ll be more careful” 

* * *

 

_Whilst exploring I find an unusual looking flower, white with a red centre. Daveth chimes in saying the kennel master was looking for the flower to cure some of the hounds back at camp. Looking down at Max I know I have to take the flower back with us, so I pluck in from the ground and place in inside my pack._

“Can’t let anything happen to them can we Max”

“Woof” _He barks looking up at me. Leaning down I pat his head._

“Come on boy we’ve got some scrolls to find” 

* * *

 

_We walk under a large fallen tree that’s bridging a gap between two small hills. Dead soldiers hang down from it, a grim reminder of how monstrous the creatures we face are._

_Not long after both Darkspawn and Wolves ambush us. I’m beginning to tire now, not used to wearing plate mail for quite this long. I’ve trained in it often enough but never for this length of time. Guess I can’t risk wearing just leather, not if I want to use my sword at close range anyway._

“It shouldn’t be far now” _Comments Alistair_

“Good” _I nod_

“Look that bridge” _He points_  "That’s the way to the Archive”

“Right, come one” _I say leading us over the bridge to a bigger open area surrounded by crumbling pillars. At the end is a larger ruin, by far the biggest one we’ve seen and inside is the chest we’re supposed to be looking for._

“It’s empty” _I sigh dusting off my hands from all the dirt on the chest._

“Well, well, what have we here?”

_Standing quickly I turn around to face the source of the mysterious voice. The others have drawn their weapons pointing them at the scantily clad woman approaching us. She has a staff strapped to her back. ‘A mage then’ I think._

“Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned? Or merely an intruder, come into these Darkspawn-filled wilds of mine in search of easy prey? What say you, hmm? Scavenger or intruder? _She demands._

_Now that’s she’s closer I can see she’s no ordinary mage her attire looks, Chasind perhaps. She’s beautiful, dark hair pulled back from her pale face, some strands left framing her jawline. Amber eyes watching our every move. Seeing me looking she arches an eyebrow. Right, I should speak…_

“Neither” _I manage to say_

“Hmm. I have watched your progress for some time. ‘Where do they go I wonder’, ‘Why are they here?’ And now you disturb ashes none have touched for so long. Why is that?”

_Watched our progress? How? I didn’t notice anyone following us. Although she is a Mage… and we’d be less likely to notice a creature following us than a human. A shape shifter?_

“Don’t answer her” _Alistair advises_ “She looks Chasind, and that means others may be nearby”

“You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?” _she asks smirking_

“Yes, swooping is bad” _he says uneasily_

“She’s a Witch of the Wilds, she is! She’ll turn us into toads!” _Exclaims Daveth_

“Witch of the wilds? Such idle fancies, those legends. Have you no minds of your own? You there, Women do not frighten like little boys. Tell me you name and I shall tell you mine”

“Eliana Cousland, pleased to meet you” _I say, slightly nervous whilst holding out my hand_

_She doesn’t take it, just stands there eyeing me curiously… lowering my hand I’m about to carry on speaking when she replies._

“Now that is a proper civil greeting, even here in the Wilds. You may call me Morrigan. Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest, something that is here no longer?”

“Here no longer? You stole them, didn’t you? You’re... some kind of sneaky… witch thief!”

“Really Alistair?” _I ask raising an eyebrow_ “I don’t think it’s a good idea to throw accusations around right now”

“Your friend here certainly has better manners than you. How does one steal from dead men?” _she sneers sarcastically_

“Quite easily, it seems. Those documents are Grey Warden property, and I suggest you return them”

“What my friend here means is do you happen to know where the documents are? If so would you mind taking us to them?”

_I can tell she’s antagonising him on purpose and as humorous as that is we really need to get back to camp soon._

“There is a sensible request. I like you” _she chuckles_

_I turn my head slightly to face Alistair, a small grin on my face._

“I’d be careful. First it’s, ‘I like you…’ but then ‘zap!’ frog time”

_I roll my eyes, shaking my head at the serious look on his face._

“She’ll put us all in the pot, she will. Just you watch” _Daveth warns_

“If the pots warmer than this forest, it’d be a nice change” _adds Ser Jory_

_Turning back to face Morrigan, we both share a look and I know we’re thinking the same thing ‘Men’_

_Shaking her head she continues speaking_ “Follow me, then, if it pleases you” _she turns walking through the bushes behind her._

_I walk ahead a few steps before realising the other aren’t following me._

“We can’t trust her” _Alistair warns_

“She’s trying to annoy you, in fact your lucky she seems to enjoy it otherwise she might’ve set you on fire already”

“That’s not helping” _he says annoyed_

“We need those scrolls so I’m going to follow her” _I say continuing to walk ahead. After a moment I hear footsteps running up behind me._

“You’re crazy, you know that?”

* * *

 

_It’s not long before we reach Morrigan’s house. A small wooden structure amidst the marsh._

_An older woman, her mother I presume is standing outside watching us as we approach. She has the same calculating eyes as Morrigan, analysing us each. When her eyes land on me I shiver, whoever she is she’s powerful. Much more than the old woman she appears to be._

“Greetings Mother, I bring before you four Grey Wardens who—“ _Morrigan says introducing us before being cut off by her mother._

“I see them, girl. Mmm. Much as I expected”

_She still hasn’t moved her gaze from me. It’s unnerving so I shift slightly on my feet. Why is she staring at me?_

“Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?” _Alistair asks disbelievingly._

“You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one’s eyes tight or open one’s arms wide… either way, one’s a fool!” _she states, moving her gaze to him._

_She’s right, either ignore the danger or be unaware that you are welcoming it. Both can get you killed._

“She’s a witch, I tell you! We shouldn’t be talking to her!” _Daveth exclaims._

“Why bother luring us here to kill us?” _I ask Daveth_ “Morrigan could have easily caught us off guard earlier instead of introducing herself”

“Indeed, your woman’s mind gives you a different viewpoint. You do not believe as these boys do then?” _Morrigan’s mother asks, stepping closer._

_Crossing my arms uneasily I reply_   “I’m no fool, if that’s what you’re asking. Not really sure what to believe”

“A statement that possesses more wisdom than it implies be always aware… or is it oblivious? I can never remember. So much about you is uncertain… and yet I believe. Do I? Why, is seems I do!”

_She seems to know something, though I’m not sure what. This whole conversation is strange to say the least…_

“So this is the dreaded Witch of the Wilds” _Alistair says mockingly._

_Why does he think it’s a good ideas to antagonise her? Can’t he tell there’s more to her than meets the eye?_

“Witch of the Wilds, eh? Morrigan must have told you that. She fancies such tales, though she would never admit it! Oh, how she dances under the moon!” _she laughs._

_I’m pretty sure she gives the impression she’s crazy to make people uneasy. It’s a good tactic really, either it scares people or they assume she’s too mad to be a threat. Something tells me that would be a dangerous assumption to make._

“They did not come to listen to your wild tales, Mother” _Morrigan sighs, briefly running her hand over her face in embarrassment._

“True, they came for their treaties yes?” _she says turning to enter her house, quickly returning with the scrolls._ “And before you begin barking, your precious seal wore off long ago. I have protected these”

_She must have read them, knows what they’re for. She’s helping us, why though? There’s got to be a motive._

“You…oh. You protected them?” _Alistair starts angrily before realising._

“And why not?” _she says, handing the scrolls to me._ “Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them this Blight’s threat is greater than they realize”

“What do you mean?”

“Either the threat is more or they realize less. Or perhaps the threat is nothing! Or perhaps they realise nothing!” _she laughs_

_So… she means the threat is more than we realise and we shouldn’t ignore it… right? This has got to be the most confusing conversation I’ve ever had._

“Oh, do not mind me. You have what you came for!”

“Time for you to go, then” _states Morrigan._

“Don’t be ridiculous, girl. These are your guests”

“Oh, very well. I will show you out of the woods. Follow me.” _She responds somewhat reluctantly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter the Joining ritual.
> 
> Thanks to all the people who have left Kudos and followed me and this story. And to those who left a review.
> 
> Leave a review if you can. If there’s a suggestion you have, you notice a mistake or just want to ramble about Dragon Age, I’d love to hear what everyone thinks ^^


	12. I see Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Dragon Age, its script or characters. Also I make no money from this Fan-fiction.

**Previously:**

_“Either the threat is more or they realize less. Or perhaps the threat is nothing! Or perhaps they realise nothing!” she laughs_

_So… she means the threat is more than we realise and we shouldn’t ignore it… right? This has got to be the most confusing conversation I’ve ever had._

_“Oh, do not mind me. You have what you came for!”_

_“Time for you to go, then” states Morrigan._

_“Don’t be ridiculous, girl. These are your guests”_

_“Oh, very well. I will show you out of the woods. Follow me.” She responds somewhat reluctantly._

* * *

  **Chapter Twelve: I see Darkness**

_Morrigan walks us to the edge of the forest before shape shifting into a Wolf, running back the way we came._

“What!” _shouts Alistair jumping back a little, the others looking just as startled_ “You don’t seem that surprised” _he questions._

“She said she was watching us before” _I shrug._ “Since she’s a mage and we never noticed anything I already assumed she was a shape shifter”

“You seem to know quite a bit about magic” _he replies, eyeing me a little warily._

“Don’t look so worried. We’ve already discussed that I’m not a Mage, I’ve just always been interested in researching magic and history. I know it’s quite rare for a Mage to be a shape shifter, but with Morrigan being the daughter of The Witch of the Wilds; I figured it wouldn’t be too much of a stretch”

“Right…” _he says slowly._

* * *

  _After giving the kennel master the flower from the Wilds we head over to the Grey Warden camp._

“So you return from the Wilds. Have you been successful?” _Duncan asks._

“Yes” _I say, handing over the vials we collected earlier._

“Good. I’ve had the Circle mages preparing. With the blood you’ve retrieved, we can begin the Joining immediately”

“We met a Witch of the Wilds when we found the archive” _I say unsure if I should mention this._

“Yes, there was a woman at the tower and her mother had the scrolls. They were both very… odd” _adds Alistair._

“Were they Wilder folk?” _asks Duncan_

“No, mages. Said they’d been protecting the scrolls” _I reply._

“Do you believe the legends about The Wilds?”

“I’m not sure. I find it strange that they’d protect the scrolls when they have no real reason to though”

“We have the scrolls, let us focus on the joining”

_From his tone I know he won’t continue the discussion so I decide to focus on the ritual for now._

“Now will you tell us what this ritual is about?”

“I will not lie; we Grey Wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are. Fate may decree that you pay your price now rather than later” _he states grimly._

_So either instant death or a guaranteed premature one… great, this just gets better. Now I know what Alistair was so afraid to talk about._

“People knowing what could happen might mean they never want to join The Wardens” _I say_

“If only such secrecy were unnecessary and all understood the necessity of such sacrifice, sadly, that will never be so”

“I always knew there’d be a price to pay to defeat The Blight. Don’t get me wrong I’m certainly in no hurry to die, but you did save my life; so whilst I hate the secrecy I do understand it. If we expect to survive at all we have to save Ferelden”

_I’m doing this to save my home and its people, right now that’s the most important thing._

“Let’s go, then. I’m anxious to see this Joining now” _says Daveth._

“I agree. Let’s have it done” _adds Ser Jory._

“Then let us begin. Alistair, take them to the old temple”.

* * *

  _I’m leaning back against one of the walls of the old ruin waiting for Duncan to arrive. The others wait with me whilst Ser Jory paces around nervously._

“The more I hear about this Joining, the less I like it” _he states._

“Are you blubbering again?” _asks Daveth_

_He has a point. I’m nervous about this, who wouldn’t be? But it’s not like we have a choice._

“Why all these damned tests? Have I not earned my place” _Asks Ser Jory._

“Maybe it’s tradition. Maybe they’re just trying to annoy you” _replies Daveth._

“Calm down. There’s nothing we can do about it now” _I say_

“I only know that my wife is in Highever with a child on the way, if they had warned me… it just doesn’t seem fair”

“I understand, but if we don’t defeat this Blight we won’t be able to help Highever. Or anywhere else. Ferelden’s survival is at risk”

“She’s right” _says Daveth_ “Would you have come if they’d warned you? Maybe that’s why they don’t. The Wardens do what they must, right?”

“Including sacrificing us?!” _he exclaims._

“I’d sacrifice a lot more if I knew it would end The Blight” _responds Daveth._

“He has a point” _I say_

“You saw those Darkspawn, Ser Knight. Wouldn’t you die to protect your pretty wife from them?” _asks Daveth._

“I…” _stammers Ser Jory._

“Maybe you’ll die. Maybe we’ll all die. If nobody stops the Darkspawn, we’ll die for sure” _states Daveth._

“Exactly, it’s the whole for the greater good thing. My family may be gone but my brother might still be out there. He deserves to hear what happened, I have to believe I’ll survive to tell him”

_Before Ser Jory can respond Duncan arrives._

“At last we come to the Joining” _he says walking up to a stone table not far from us._ “The Grey Wardens were founded during the first Blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of Darkspawn blood and mastered their taint”

_Drinking the blood lets us sense them and kill them easier. There’s got to be more to it though, especially if this ritual can kill us just as easily as it can strengthen us._

“We’re… going to drink the blood of those… those creatures?" _Asks Ser Jory, a disgusted look crossing his face._

“As the first Grey Wardens did before us, as we did before you. This is the source of our power and our victory” _continues Duncan._

“Those who survive the Joining become immune to the Taint. We can sense it in the Darkspawn and use it to slay the Archdemon” _Explains Alistair._

_So that’s why only Grey Wardens can kill the Archdemon, it’s all because of the blood._

“Not everyone survives then?”

“True not all survive drinking the blood and those that do are forever changed. This is why the Joining is a secret. It is the price we pay. We speak only a few words prior to the Joining, but these words have been said since the first. Alistair, if you would?”

_Alistair nods, bowing his head slightly before speaking_ “Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you”

“Daveth, step forward” _commands Duncan holding a large chalice filled with crimson liquid which he passes over. Daveth takes it, stepping away from the small circle we’ve been standing in and sipping from the chalice; giving it back to Duncan._

_Everything seems fine for a moment before he stumbles back, falling to his knees and grasping at his throat. When he looks up I see his eyes have become completely white, causing me to edge back a little._

“Maker’s breath” _gasps Ser Jory._

“I am sorry, Daveth” _Says Duncan as we all watch Daveth collapse on the floor unmoving. Then he turns to Ser Jory._ “Step Forward, Jory” _he commands, as if nothing had happened._

“But… I have a wife. A child! Had I known…” _he shouts drawing his sword whilst edging away from Duncan._

“There is no turning back” _states Duncan._

“No! You ask too much! There is no glory in this!”

_Duncan draws his weapon parrying Ser Jory’s attack before impaling him in the side._

“I am Sorry” _he says pulling his weapon free as Ser Jory falls to the ground dead._

_I look on in horror as he turns to me, frozen as I watch Ser Jory’s blood flow freely on the ground._

“But the Joining is not yet complete. Eliana, you are called to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good” _he says handing me the chalice as I glance back at Daveth and Ser Jory’s bodies._

_Taking a deep breath I drink from the chalice, handing it back to him._

“From this moment forth, you are a Grey Warden” _he states._

_Nothing happens at first, then I’m hit by the most excruciating pain I’ve ever felt. It’s like all my nerves are on fire and I’m burning from the inside out, being corrupted by the poison of the blood. I cradle my head in pain somehow managing to avoid falling to my knees. There are visions, these horrific images in my mind. An enormous Black Dragon, screeching so loudly it feels like my ears are bleeding from the force. I go rigid and collapse, hearing nothing but the screams of that terrible creature before darkness takes me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s a little late, works been keeping me busy. I know this is shorter than usual but it felt like a good place to end it ^^
> 
> Next chapter the battle of Ostagar begins.
> 
> Thanks to all the people who have left kudos, subscribed and bookmarked. And to those who left a review.
> 
> Leave a review if you can. If there’s a suggestion you have, you notice a mistake or just want to ramble about Dragon Age, I’d love to hear what everyone thinks ^^


	13. Traitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Dragon Age, its script or characters. Also I make no money from this Fan-fiction.

**Previously:**

_Taking a deep breath I drink from the chalice, handing it back to him._

_“From this moment forth, you are a Grey Warden” he states._

_Nothing happens at first, then I’m hit by the most excruciating pain I’ve ever felt. It’s like all my nerves are on fire and I’m burning from the inside out, being corrupted by the poison of the blood. I cradle my head in pain somehow managing to avoid falling to my knees. There are visions, these horrific images in my mind. An enormous Black Dragon, screeching so loudly it feels like my ears are bleeding from the force. I go rigid and collapse, hearing nothing but the screams of that terrible creature before darkness takes me._

* * *

 

**Chapter Thirteen: Traitor**

_Sitting bolt upright my fingers clench desperately at the ground, trying to find something to hold onto. Hanging my head I fight the feeling of breathlessness that comes over me. The taste of blood still lingers in my mouth. I feel like I’ve been dragged back from death._

_Hearing voices I glance up to see Duncan is crouched before me, Alistair standing just behind him. Even though the skies dark it’s all too much so I screw my eyes shut tight, groaning as I stand unsteadily; stumbling over to the nearest wall. Don’t want to open my eyes yet, every time I do it’s just blurred vision and flashes of that beast… this really is a Blight, that thing I saw was the Archdemon…_

_Alistair places a hand on my shoulder, so I ease my eyes open slightly. He’s speaking but I can’t make out what he’s saying. I shrug his hand off, reaching up to run my hands roughly through my hair. The tie holding it in a ponytail comes loose allowing it to shield my face. My heads pounding, tears streaming from my eyes._

_I’m not sure how long it is before the tears stop and I’m able to breathe properly. Wiping the tears from my eyes I turn to face Alistair and Duncan._

“Here” _says Alistair softly, handing me the leather hair tie._

“Thanks” I _croak, brushing my hair back from my face and retying it._

“Two more deaths. In my Joining, only one of us died, but it was… horrible. I’m glad at least one of you made it though”

“How do you feel?” _Asks Duncan_

“Nothing you said prepared me for that” _I say wincing at the sound of my voice and crossing my arms._

“Such is what it takes to be a Grey Warden”

“Did you have dreams? I had terrible dreams after my Joining” _Says Alistair_

“Visions… horrible visions…. This monstrous black dragon” _I murmur._

“Such dreams come when you begin to sense the Darkspawn, as we all do. That and many other things can be explained in the months to come” _Explains Duncan._

“Before I forget, there is one last part to your Joining. We take some of that blood and put it in a pendant. Something to remind us… of those who didn’t make it this far” _Alistair mentions, handing over a Small pendant. It’s a cylinder with clear glass capped with a silver clasp. Taking it I place it around my neck, threading my families ring on the chain as well._

“Take some time. When you are ready, I’d like you to accompany me to a meeting with the king”

“What kind of meeting?”

“The King is discussing strategy for the upcoming battle. I am not sure why he has requested your presence. The meeting is to the west, down the stairs. Please attend as soon as you are able” _he replies before turning and walking down the stairs behind him._

_Alistair waves a brief goodbye to me quickly following Duncan._

_Max who had been patiently waiting, runs up to me standing up on his back legs to lick at my face._

“I’m okay boy, just tired”

_For a moment there I really did think I was dying. Well there’s no going back now, I’m a Warden for life._

_Max whines at me standing back on all fours and nudging my hand to rub behind his ear._

“Come on let’s find some food before we head to the meeting”

_The mention of food seems to make him happier, as he barks excitedly._

* * *

 

_I feel a little better with some food in me. Guess now I should head to the meeting. Getting closer I heard the Kings voice echoing through the ruin._

“Loghain my decision is final. I will stand by the Grey Wardens in this assault”

“You risk too much, Cailan! The Darkspawn horde is too dangerous for you to be playing hero on the front lines” _Argues Loghain._

“If that’s the case, perhaps we should wait for the Orlesian forces to join us, after all.”

“I must repeat my protest to your fool notion that we need the Orlesians to defend ourselves!”

“It is not a ‘fool notion.’ Our arguments with the Orlesians are a thing of the past… and you will remember who is King” _Cailan states bluntly._

“How fortunate Maric did not live to see his son ready to hand Ferelden over to those who enslaved us for a century!” _Loghain responds turning away from the King and rubbing at his face tiredly._

_Whilst I’d like to agree fully with Cailan, Loghain does have a point. It’s frustratingly complicated. I believe we may need the assistance if this turns out to be a true Blight. It would mean we’d all have a common enemy to fight perhaps that would help to improve relations between us and the Orlesians. On the other hand the occupation of Ferelden lasted, what fifty eight years? If that happened again but during a Blight…_

“Then our current forces will have to suffice, won’t they? Duncan, are your men ready for battle?”

“They are, your Majesty” _Duncan says nodding._

“And this is the lady from Highever I met earlier?” _The King says, turning to face me._ “I understand congratulations are in order”

_Not really… I want to say. Protecting Ferelden is important but what I’ve found out about The Wardens worries me. No one seems to trust anyone at the moment. I bite my tongue though as I know the King is fascinated by the Wardens._

“Thank you, your Majesty”

“Every Grey Warden is needed now. You should be honoured to join their ranks”

_Luckily Loghain saves me from having to reply._

“Your fascination with glory and legends will be your undoing, Cailan. We must attend to reality”

“Fine. Speak your strategy. The Grey Wardens and I draw the Darkspawn into charging our lines and then…?" _Huffs Cailan, leaning over the map spread out on the table._

“You will alert the tower to light the beacon, signalling my men to charge from cover” _responds Loghain as he joins him._

“To flank the Darkspawn, I remember” _Cailan interrupts._ “This is the Tower of Ishal in the ruins, yes? Who shall light this beacon?”

“I have few men stationed there. It’s not a dangerous task, but it is vital”

“Then we should send our best. Send Alistair and the new Grey Warden to make sure it’s done”

“Don’t you need Grey Wardens to fight the Darkspawn though?” _I ask._

“We need the beacon. Without it, Loghain’s men won’t know when to charge” _States Duncan_

“You see? Glory for everyone!” _exclaims Cailan._

_I’m not after glory, they’ll be no point to it if we don’t stop the Blight._

“You rely on these Grey Wardens too much. Is that truly wise?” _Questions Loghain._

“Enough of your conspiracy theories Loghain. Grey Wardens battle the Blight, no matter where they’re from” _Cailan retorts._

“Your Majesty, you should consider the possibility of the Archdemon appearing” _adds Duncan._

“There have been no signs of any dragons in the wilds” _States Loghain._

_I’m relieved to hear that but why would the Darkspawn be appearing if there’s no Archdemon?_

“Isn’t that what your men are here for, Duncan?” _The King says._

_He has a point, something’s not right though._

“I… yes your Majesty” _Duncan replies slowly._

“Your Majesty, the tower and its beacons are unnecessary. The Circle of Magi—"  _A mage says before being interrupted by the Chantry Mother._

“We will not trust any lives to your spells, mage! Save them for the Darkspawn!”

“Enough! This plan will suffice. The Grey Wardens will light the beacon” _Loghain orders, though he doesn’t look too pleased with the situation._

“Thank you, Loghain. I cannot wait for that glorious moment! The Grey Wardens battle beside the King of Ferelden to stem the tide of evil” _he shouts excitedly._

“Yes, Cailan. A glorious moment for us all” _responds Loghain as he walks away from us._

_There’s something about the tone of his voice that makes me nervous. Clearly he doesn’t trust us Wardens or respect the King much. I suspect he has his own agenda, all though what I’m not sure._

* * *

 

_We’re discussing the plan with Duncan, Alistair voicing his annoyance at not being a part of the battle._

“This is by the Kings personal request, Alistair.” _Duncan states bluntly._

“I get it, I get it. Just so you know, if the King ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I’m drawing the line. Darkspawn or no” _Jokes Alistair, making me smirk._

_I agree with him; I’m never wearing a dress again. Plus I’m terrible at dancing, especially in front of large crowds of people. Most Nobles don’t like it when a Women prefers to lead in a dance. Apparently it puts off potential suitors. It would be funny though, seeing Alistair in a dress._

“Ha, why not?” _I laugh raising an eyebrow._

“For you, maybe. But it has to be a pretty dress” _he replies trying to keep a straight face._

_I hide my face with my hand to cover up the snort his response causes. Duncan just sighs waiting for us to calm down._

“You’ll have less than an hour to get to the Tower and light the beacon”

“What about the Archdemon, if it appears?”

“We soil our drawers, that’s what” _Alistair states seriously._

_True enough. That creature in the visions was terrifying let alone the real version._

“If it does. Leave it to us. I want no heroics from either of you” _commands Duncan._

“Duncan… may the Maker watch over you” _Alistair prays._

“May he watch over us all” _replies Duncan before he leaves._

* * *

 

_There’s thunder and lightning racing across the sky as we reach the bridge. I know that behind us the army is gathering on the battlefield. The pre-battle chants and prayers being spoken. Just as we step on to bridge the archers begin firing flaming arrows and soon after an almighty roar comes from the battlefield as the army charges. People storm past us, one knocking into me as they cross the bridge. Regaining my balance quickly I lead us across._

_The grounds shaking, rumbling from the fire of catapults raining down upon it. More than once we’re forced to duck or dive away from the projectiles. Luckily we manage to reach the other side with no injuries. One of the Teryn’s men is there to greet us._

“You… you’re Grey Wardens, aren’t you?! The tower… it’s been taken!” _he rushes out gasping for air._

“What are you talking about, man? Taken how?” _demands Alistair._

“The Darkspawn came up through the lower chambers! They’re everywhere! Most of our men are dead!”

“We have to get into the tower, come on!” _I shout charging ahead._

_Along the way we’re attacked by two groups of Darkspawn. I’m not as tired as I should be after all the fighting. Is that an effect of the joining ritual perhaps?_

_Entering the Tower we’re instantly blasted with smoke, fires raging everywhere and even more Darkspawn charge at us. We clear out as many as we can on our way through the tower. On one occasion Max tackles me to the ground before leaping behind me and ripping out a Darkspawn’s throat. I’m so glad he’s here with me I think, rubbing him briefly on the head in thanks._

_Upon reaching the third floor there are many more bodies littering the ground. Blood pooling on the floor…_

“Great, even more Darkspawn then” _moans Alistair._

“We have to keep going” _I urge_

“I know. It’s just we never expected there to be any Darkspawn here at all”

“Perhaps this really is a Blight. The Darkspawn seem too organised for this to be just a random attack” _I reply brushing away the hair sticking to my face._

“Then we must get to the beacon” _agrees Alistair._

_Not far ahead I can hear dogs barking, there must be some Mabari’s kept here. Following the sound we enter the room, the dogs barking and bashing against their cages. Raising my shield I charge forward pulling the leaving and unleashing them._

_After dispatching the rest of the Darkspawn we race to the door leading up to the top floor. Swinging it open we see an enormous Ogre bent over devouring a body. Max stands in front of me growling as it turns to face us, seemingly grinning with blood dripping from its mouth. It discards the rest of the body, sending it crashing to the ground and charges us._

_Throwing myself to side I narrowly miss the charge. Frustrated its attack missed, the creature pounds its fists on the ground knocking the others off their feet. Max rushes ahead racing around the Ogre biting and clawing at it whilst I duck under a swing of its arm to stab it in the side._

_By now the others have got to their feet, Alistair stabbing and slashing at the creature whenever he gets the chance. I’m just beginning to tire when I make a mistake nearly tripping, allowing the Ogre time to grab at me crushing my left pauldron._

“Shit” _I curse, managing to kick at the creature so it releases me._

_Alistair bashes it yet again with his shield, distracted the Ogre focuses its rage on him leaving itself vulnerable. Seeing an opportunity I quickly remove my crushed pauldron and raise my shield above my head, rushing the creature just as it turns stabbing my sword into its chest right up to the hilt. Unable to pull my sword free I drop to the ground scrambling as far away as I can. It flails about bashing my shield down into my ribs before crashing to the ground blood gurgling from its mouth, twitching before becoming still._

“It’s dead. We work well as a team” _Alistair says, grinning a little as he manages to pull my sword free and walks over._

“Thanks” _I pant breathlessly, one hand braced on my knee the other wrapped around my bruised ribs. Judging from the pain when I breathe I’ve broken at least one_ “I agree”

_Standing up as best I can, I take my sword from him. Releasing a pained breath I grab a torch from the wall and approach the beacon, lighting it._

“There, Loghain’s men should charge any moment now” _I say watching the battlefield._

_After what seems like forever but is probably just a few minutes at most, there’s still no movement._

“What’s keeping them?” _Alistair questions worriedly whilst nudging the Ogre with his foot. Probably expects the damn thing to come back to life, wouldn’t surprise me to be honest._

“I don’t-“ _I go to say getting interrupted as more Darkspawn flood the room._

_There’s no time to defend ourselves, multiple arrows bounce off my armour but a few impale my left shoulder. I fall, my sword clattering to the ground as another pierces my chest, blood gathers in my throat. The last thing I see is Alistair attempting to crawl towards me before the blood loss becomes too much, my head lolling to the side against the cold stone floor._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter this time. Really happy with how this chapter turned out let me know what you think ^^ 
> 
> Next chapter, waking up in Flemeth’s house and the trip to Lothering.
> 
> Thanks to all the people who have left kudos, subscribed and bookmarked. And to those who left a review.
> 
> Leave a review if you can. If there’s a suggestion you have, you notice a mistake or just want to ramble about Dragon Age, I’d love to hear what everyone thinks ^^


	14. Unexpected rescuers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Dragon Age, its script or characters. Also I make no money from this Fan-fiction.

** Previously:  **

_Standing up as best I can, I take my sword from him. Releasing a pained breath I grab a torch from the wall and approach the beacon, lighting it._

_“There, Loghain’s men should charge any moment now” I say watching the battlefield._

_After what seems like forever but is probably just a few minutes at most, there’s still no movement._

_“What’s keeping them?” Alistair questions worriedly whilst nudging the Ogre with his foot. Probably expects the damn thing to come back to life, wouldn’t surprise me to be honest._

_“I don’t-“I go to say getting interrupted as more Darkspawn flood the room._

_There’s no time to defend ourselves, multiple arrows bounce off my armour but a few impale my left shoulder. I fall, my sword clattering to the ground as another pierces my chest, blood gathers in my throat. The last thing I see is Alistair attempting to crawl towards me before the blood loss becomes too much, my head lolling to the side against the cold stone floor._

* * *

 

**Chapter Fourteen: Unexpected rescuers**

_Gasping for breath my eyes fly open, still expecting to be in the tower surrounded by Darkspawn. Blinking, I realise I’m on a bed of some sort staring up at a thatched roof. I groan trying to sit up, my ribs protesting the movement although not as much as they should be._

_How did we escape Ostagar? Alistair! I panic, trying to shift off the bed._

“Ah, your eyes finally open. Mother shall be pleased”

“Morrigan?” _I ask, freezing at the sound of her voice._ “You were injured, and then Mother rescued you. Do you not remember?” _she asks approaching me._

“I remember being overwhelmed by Darkspawn, then… nothing” _I reply shaking my head._

“The man who was to respond to your signal quit the field. The Darkspawn won your battle. Those he abandoned were massacred. Your friend… he is not taking it well”

“I had suspicions but yet again no way to prove them” _I say thinking of Loghain’s last words to King Cailan._ “Alistair’s okay?”

_Narrowing her eyes a little at my first remark she replies_ “The suspicious, dim-witted one who was with you before, yes. He is outside by the fire. Mother asked to see you when you awoke”

“He’s not that bad” _I chuckle standing then quickly grabbing a blanket from the bed to cover me._

_So now I’m bright red, blushing because I’m only in my smallclothes. Bandages over my ribs and shoulder… why didn’t I notice earlier. Maker why didn’t Morrigan mention anything?_

“Sorry… I err… errrm” _I mumble_

“Tis alright” _she says nonchalantly_ “Your armour along with some fresh clothing is inside that trunk” _she replies nodding over to the wooden trunk on the left side of the bed._

“Right… thanks. Why was I…?” _I say gesturing to my chest before realising I’ve nearly dropped the blanket and promptly pull it tighter to me._

“I had changed your bandages not long before you awoke” _she says smirking._

“Okay… so I’m just going to… yeah” _I say motioning to the trunk before giving up and dropping the blanket in favour of pulling the clothes out of the trunk. I lay them out on the bed before quickly changing into them._

_I’m struggling slightly with pulling the shirt over my head when I hear her chuckling._

“What?” _I ask, finally managing to free my head and blowing some of my hair out of my face._

_She just arches an eyebrow at me._

“You just told me you’ve changed my bandages so what’s the point of being modest” _I shrug, deciding to plait my ponytail to make sure it doesn’t come loose. Seemingly satisfied with my answer she continues speaking._

“There will be a scar” _she states bluntly._

“I’m not surprised, I got hit with a fare few arrows back at Ostagar” _Plate mail can’t always deflect arrows especially when it’s been crushed by an Ogre. I don’t seem to have much luck with archers, bloody Genlocks._

“You are not as vain as most Nobles I have encountered”

“Thanks, I try not to be. Just because I was born into nobility doesn’t mean I deserve to be treated like it. Though I like to think the people of Highever were happy under my families rule”

“Hmm”

“So the scar?”

“On your left shoulder. It will fade a little I imagine, but with this particular wound t’was best to heal it quickly before the poisoning became any worse. You can remove the bandaging now it you like, tis no longer necessary. Though it would be wise to leave your ribs covered for a while yet, especially if you insist on wearing heavy armour. ” _she advises._

_Reaching under my shirt I gently unravel the bandaging around my shoulder, discarding it and pulling back the neck to see the scar. Its fine a red line almost like a clean cut from a small blade that goes from the top of my shoulder to just above my left breast. Even though it’s still quite an angry red colour I know the healing used on it must have been skilled; otherwise it would be a lot more jagged after the arrows had been pulled from my flesh._

_Putting on what’s left of my armour I return to the trunk, finding both my Families sword and shield. After sheathing my sword I attach my shield and head outside._

* * *

 

_As soon as I close the door I’m greeting by Max who’s yipping around excitedly._

“I’m glad to see you too” _I smile rubbing behind his ear._

“See? Here is your fellow Grey Warden. You worry too much, young man.” _States Flemmeth._

_I know she’s not confirmed her name but she is a Witch of the Wilds, and I know one of the names the Wilder folk tales use is Flemmeth._

“You’re… you’re alive!” _he gasps_ “I thought you were dead for sure”

“I’m not, thanks to Morrigan’s mother. Your Flemmeth right?” _I reply nodding my head in thanks towards her._

“Such a clever mind, see that you use it to defeat The Blight or else we are all surely doomed” _she says confidently._

_Right no pressure…._

“This doesn’t seem real. If it weren’t for Morrigan’s mother, we’d be dead on top of that tower”

“True. How did you rescue us anyway?”

“I plucked you from the top of the tower before the Darkspawn could finish the job”

“Plucked? As in shape shifted and flew. Why us?”

“Well, we cannot have all the Grey Wardens dying at once, can we? Someone has to deal with these Darkspawn. It has always been the Grey Wardens’ duty to unite the lands against the Blight. Or did that change when I wasn’t looking?"

“The land is hardly united, thanks to Loghain”

“That doesn’t make any sense! Why would he do it?” _Alistair shouts running a hand through his hair frustratedly._

“Now that is a good question. Men’s hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature perhaps he believes the Blight is an army he can outmanoeuvre. Perhaps he does not see that the evil behind it is the true threat”

“The Archdemon” _states Alistair._

“Yes. History says it’s a fearsome and immortal thing. And only fools ignore history” _Flemmeth says assuredly._

“Loghain’s betrayal… Arl Eamon would never stand for this, surely” _Alistair says confidently._

“But would he trust us more than Loghain? It’s our word against his” _I sigh_

“I know but Arl Eamon wasn’t at Ostagar, he still has all his men. And he was Cailan’s uncle. I know him. He’s a good man, respected in the Landsmeet. Of course! We could go to Redcliffe and appeal to him for help”

“I’ve heard of him through my Father, he might help us I suppose. But…the treaties” _I remember suddenly_ “We can use them to get aid from the Dwarves, Elves and The Circle mages. We might actually have a plan”

“I may be old, but Dwarves, Elves, Mages this Arl Eamon, and who knows what else…. This sounds like an army to me” _says Flemmeth._

“So can we do this? Go to Redcliffe and these other places and … build an army?” _he asks excitedly._

“It’s a plan at least” _I smile._

“Then you are ready to be Grey Wardens. Now before you go, there is yet one more thing I can offer you” _Flemmeth says just as Morrigan exits the hut._

“The stew is bubbling, Mother dear. Shall we have two guests for the eve or none?”

“The Grey Wardens are leaving shortly; girl. And you will be joining them” _states Flemmeth._

“Such a shame--What?” _Morrigan shouts, eyes widening in surprise._

_Me and Alistair glance at each other. I’ve got no issue with Morrigan joining us. But I can tell from the pleading look on Alistair’s face that he’s less than happy about it._

“You heard me girl. The last time I looked, you had ears!” _laughs Flemmeth._

“She doesn’t- Hmph” _Alistair begins causing me to place a hand over his mouth shaking my head. This isn’t a discussion he wants to interrupt. He rolls his eyes but I take that as his agreement to remain quiet so I let my hand drop away._

“Have I no say in this?” _Morrigan asks narrowing her eyes._

“You have been itching to get out of the Wilds for years. Here is your chance. As for you, Wardens, consider this repayment for your lives”

“If Morrigan wants to come with us she’s welcome” _I nod._

“Mother… this is not how I wanted this. I am not even ready—“ _Morrigan states uneasily._

“You must be ready. Alone, these two must unite Ferelden against the Darkspawn. They need you, Morrigan. Without you, they will surely fail, and all will perish under the Blight. Even I”

_She’s right we need all the help we can get, after all I seem to be stumbling from one disaster to the next. Maker knows how I’ve managed to survive this far but I have to keep going. I have to carry on, even if surviving is all I can do right now._

“I…understand” _Morrigan says somewhat reluctantly._

“And you, Wardens? Do you understand? I give you that which I value above all in this world. I do this because you must succeed” _Flemmeth states, staring right at me._

“Whilst I know Morrigan can defend herself I promise she won’t come to any harm with us” _I respond before shifting to face Morrigan._

“Fine. Allow me to get my things, if you please” _she says walking back to the hut._

“Are you sure about this” _Alistair mutters, frowning._

“We need help Alistair. Please try to get along with her” _I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration. I doubt asking will help much. I know since Alistair can’t seem to stand silence he’ll make comments that Morrigan will end up reacting to, and I’ll have to either be silent or diffuse things. I’m getting a headache just thinking about it._

“I am at your disposal, Grey Wardens. I suggest a village north of the Wilds as our first destination. ‘Tis not far and you will find much you need there” _speaks Morrigan, coming to stand beside me._ “Or, if you prefer, I shall simply be you silent guide. The choice is yours”

“No, I prefer you speak your mind” _I say, looking at Alistair whilst raising an eyebrow at the pout on his face._

“You will regret saying that” _laughs Flemmeth._

“Dear, sweet mother, you are so kind to cast me out like this. How fondly I shall remember this moment” _Morrigan says, crossing her arms._

“Well, I always said if you want something done, do it yourself, or hear about it for a decade or two afterwards”

“Right, thank you for all your help Flemmeth”

“Do not thank me yet girl, save it for when the Blight is over”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we meet Leliana   
> This will still be a Cousland/ Leliana fic, just couldn’t resist the bit of flirting there with Morrigan ^^  
> Thanks to all the people who have left kudos, subscribed and bookmarked. And to those who left a review.  
> Leave a review if you can. If there’s a suggestion you have, you notice a mistake or just want to ramble about Dragon Age, I’d love to hear what everyone thinks ^^


	15. A vision from The Maker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Dragon Age, its script or characters. Also I make no money from this Fan-fiction.

** Previously: **

_“I am at your disposal, Grey Wardens. I suggest a village north of the Wilds as our first destination. ‘Tis not far and you will find much you need there” speaks Morrigan, coming to stand beside me. “Or, if you prefer, I shall simply be you silent guide. The choice is yours”_

_“No, I prefer you speak your mind” I say, looking at Alistair whilst raising an eyebrow at the pout on his face._

_“You will regret saying that” laughs Flemmeth._

_“Dear, sweet mother, you are so kind to cast me out like this. How fondly I shall remember this moment” Morrigan says, crossing her arms._

_“Well, I always said if you want something done, do it yourself, or hear about it for a decade or two afterwards”_

_“Right, thank you for all your help Flemmeth”_

_“Do not thank me yet girl, save it for when the Blight is over”_

* * *

** Chapter Fifteen: A vision from The Maker **

_We’re on the way to the Village which Morrigan tells me is called Lothering. It’s the second argument they’ve had already. This time started by Alistair deciding it’s a good idea to whistle._

“Will you stop that incessant noise, fool!”

“But it’s too quiet. You can practically hear your brain thinking” _Alistair whines_

_Here we go again._

“Your brain works?”

_See? Knew it._

“Hey!”

“So have you spent much time outside the Wilds?” _I interrupt, knowing that if they continue to bicker Alistair will probably have his hair set on fire._

_Morrigan drags her eyes away from Alistair, seemingly satisfied that the icy glare she sent has silenced him._

“From time to time. I have been to the village, watched its people, and pondered what curious beings they are. They always knew me to be an outsider though, so I avoided conversation whenever I could”

“I’ve done something similar. I used to visit towns with my family and sneak off wearing different clothes, wandering about without any guard. That way their reactions to me be wouldn’t be coloured by me being a noble. Being different can make people uncomfortable with you I guess. I wanted to know if people were being treated right, if not then maybe I could help. Make sure my family were actually helping people”

“From what I’ve seen of the Nobility your actions are rare”

_I shrug_ “Just felt like the right thing to do. So what skills do you have? I mean I don’t know much about your magic other than the shape shifting”

“I know a few spells, although I am nowhere near as powerful as Mother. I have also studied history. And your Grey Wardens treaties”

“Can you cook?” _asks Alistair._

“I… can cook, yes”

“Good it’s just…”

“My cooking will kill us. That’s all I meant” _interrupts Alistair._

“I also know at least fifteen different poisons that grow nearby. Not that I would suggest ‘tis at all related to cooking” _she says smirking._

“Ha…” _I laugh nervously_ “Good to know”

_She’s joking right? Although I don’t think it’s me that has to worry about her cooking. Alistair’s gone quiet again and judging by how pale he’s looking the rest of the trip should pass without further arguments._

_Seeing the conversation is over Morrigan walks on ahead of us, leaving me standing with a sullen Alistair._

* * *

_We reach a bridge that once crossed will lead us to Lothering, bandits block the way however._

“Looks like trouble” _Alistair says as we approach them._

_I nod, seeing one of the bandits walk towards us._

“Wake up, gentlemen! More travellers to attend to. I’d guess the pretty one is the leader” _he says causing me to raise an eyebrow._

“Err… they don’t look much like them others, you know. Uh… maybe we should just let these ones pass…” _mumbles one of the others after eyeing our weapons._

“Nonsense! Greeting, travellers!”

“Highwaymen” _mentions Alistair._

“They are fools to get in our way. I say teach them a lesson” _adds Morrigan._

_If I can avoid bloodshed I will, but we can’t just leave them here to prey on innocent people._

“Now is that any way to greet someone? Tsk, tsk, tsk” _he tuts and I can see Morrigan’s eye twitching at the reprimand. He’s really not helping himself here._ “A simple ten silvers and you’re free to move on”

“You should listen to your friend. We’re not refugees. And you’re not toll collectors either” _I say, hand on the pommel of my sword._

“Not much gets past you I see”

“You’re praying on innocent people. I suggest you move on” _I state losing my patience._

“Now that’s not a very nice thing to say is it?” _he mocks, signalling his men to attack._

_They don’t get the chance to, as before any of them move I have my blade against the man’s throat. Alistair and Morrigan ready to back me up at a moment’s notice._

“All right, All right, we surrender. But we’re just trying to get by before the Darkspawn get us all”

“Exactly. Don’t you think it’s about time you moved on, before the Darkspawn arrive?”

“Yes, Yes of course. We’ll just be on our way” _he says backing away slowly before him and the rest of his men retreat._

_Watching them until they’re out of our sight I turn to face Alistair and Morrigan. Alistair looks a little worried whilst Morrigan is almost smiling in approval._

“Well, I did not know you had it in you” _she says smugly._

“Yes… I guess they won’t be able to bother any more innocent people now at least” _mutters Alistair._

“Exactly”

_People like those bandits need to know they can’t always get away with their actions. It’s bad enough with a Blight going on, let alone people taking advantage of it._

“Come on” _I say continuing to walk over into the village._

* * *

“Well there it is. Lothering. Pretty as a painting” _Alistair says unconvincingly._

“Ah. So you have finally decided to re-join us. Have you? Falling on your blade in grief seemed like too much trouble, I take it?

_He has been rather quiet since that argument earlier. A lot has happened to the both of us so I guess I can understand how he’s feeling._

“Is my being upset so hard to understand? Have you never lost someone important to you? Just what would you do if your mother died?”

“Before or after I stopped laughing?” _Morrigan chuckles, smiling._

“Right. Very creepy. Forget I asked” _he responds looking at her warily._

“You have been quieter than usual Alistair” _I state._

“Yes, I know. I was just… thinking”

“No wonder it took you so long then” _Morrigan mocks._

“Oh I get it. This is where we’re shocked to discover how you’ve never had a friend your entire life” _he retorts angrily._

“I can be friendly when I desire to. Alas, desiring to be more intelligent does not make it so” _she responds smiling smugly._

_How am I going to stop them from killing each other whilst we’re travelling? Maker help me._

_Thankfully Alistair decides to ignore her comment._

“Anyway… I thought we should talk about where we intend to go, first”

“Some supplies and maybe a quick meal at the Tavern” _I say noticing we’ll also need to get some new armour as soon as possible._

“Yes. Though I refuse to enter the Chantry should you wish to”

“Fair enough”

_Guess I wouldn’t want to deal with the accusatory stares if I were a Mage either._

* * *

_Passing through the entrance of the village we find a young boy. Probably no older than Oren was… He’s looking for his mother but won’t let us help him so I suggest he goes to the Chantry and waits for her there. Kid deserves a chance to at least grow up._

“You truly are unlike most nobles” _Morrigan comments._

_I just smile and continue leading us through the village. Our first stop should be the Tavern, It’ll be a good place to gather any news before we move on. Something that I learnt when I’d sneak out of the castle back in Highever._

_As we approach the Tavern a local warns us of some soldiers causing trouble._

“Why are they here?” _I ask, exchanging a worried look with Alistair._

“They were looking for someone before they started drinking”

“Thank you” _I say turning back to face the others._

“Maybe we should avoid the Tavern” _suggests Alistair._

“So we should just run from these fools?” _Morrigan asks narrowing her eyes._

“No, I want to know what’s going on here. Come on.” _I say moving to open the Tavern door._

_Once inside we’re instantly confronted by the aforementioned soldiers._

“Well, look at what we have here, men. I think we’ve just been blessed. Apparently the villagers have been lying to us” _he states eyeing them angrily._

_I watch him carefully. It’s be best to avoid a fight if we want to spend time in this village._

“Gentlemen, surely there is no need for trouble. These are no doubt simply more poor souls seeking refuge”

_What? Oh a Chantry Sister… and a red-head. She’s quite pale and that accent… was that Orlesian? No Lana, not now I shake my head trying to clear my thoughts._

“They’re more than that. Now stay out of our way, Sister. You protect these traitors you’ll get the same as them” _he promises attempting to move closer before Max growls at him._

“Whatever you’ve been told is all lies, Loghain’s the traitor” _I shout._

“Enough talk. Take the Warden into custody. Kill the Sister and anyone else that gets in your way”

_This won’t be a fair fight, they’ve been drinking after all. Still I’m not given any chance to avoid it as they rush at us._

_Arming myself quickly I look to my left hoping the Sister has backed away to safety. Instead I see she has already drawn a dagger. ‘Not what I was expecting’ I think watching her practically dance whilst using the weapon. Must be a Rogue, I guess appearances really can be deceptive._

_I block one attack with my shield before bashing the man across the face with it. As he falls to the ground I narrowly avoid a blow from the side. Stumbling back I’m about to respond when the Sister suddenly disarms the soldier, Max jumping up and pinning the man to the floor. Morrigan zaps the leader before he can get back on his feet. Looking most pleased at the pained grimace on his face. Alistair remains on guard in case of any surprises._

“All right, you’ve won! We surrender” _he shouts._

“Good they’ve learned their lesson and we can all stop fighting, now” _says the Sister._

_Turning back to check on the others I see Morrigan rolling her eyes in response. They attacked us… but I suppose we could get them to give Loghain a message for us._

“Tell Loghain we haven’t forgotten what really happened. We will end this Blight and we won’t allow him to drag this country into civil war” _I promise, looking down at the lead soldier._

“I’ll tell him. Right away. Now. Thank you!” _he gasps before scrambling to his feet and fleeing._

_I’m still staring at the door when I feel a gentle hand being placed on my shoulder. I turn facing the Sister._

“I apologise for interfering, but I couldn’t just sit by and not help” _she says lowering her hand._

“Thank you, I, I appreciate what you did” _I stammer._

_Seriously Lana…_

_Morrigan groans in annoyance and I know she’ll nag me about this later._

“Let me introduce myself. I am Leliana, one of the lay sisters of The Chantry here in Lothering. Or I was”

“Eliana Cousland” _I manage to say, holding out my hand._

  _A handshake? Dear Maker I’m not usually this awkward am I? Thankfully she doesn't seem to mind and returns the handshake._

“Those men said you’re a Grey Warden. You will be hunting the Darkspawn, yes? That is what Grey Wardens do? I know after what happened you’ll need all the help you can get. That’s why I’m coming along” _she states confidently, eyes not leaving mine._

“You cannot be serious!” _Morrigan shouts incredulously._

“That and The Maker wants me to go with you” _Leliana adds not even batting an eye at Morrigan’s remark._

“Errm can you… elaborate?” _I ask tilting my head slightly in confusion._

“I-know that sounds … absolutely, insane – but it’s true! I had a dream… a vision” _she stammers out._

_It does sound strange… okay really strange, but after surviving a few near death experiences maybe The Maker is helping me. Or at least I’m a lot luckier than I thought._

“More crazy? I thought we were all full up” _Alistair comments._

_This might be the one time where he and Morrigan actually agree on something._

“Look at all the people here. They are lost in their despair, and this darkness, this chaos will spread. The Maker doesn’t want this. What you do, what you are meant to do, is The Maker’s work. Let me help!” _Leliana pleads._

“It’s true we do need all the help we can get. And it’s clear you can defend yourself, so yes, why not”

_That sounds logical, right?_

“Perhaps your skull was cracked worse than Mother thought” _Morrigan states shaking her head._

“Thank you! I appreciate being given the chance. I will not let you down” _she says earnestly._

“Okay. We should go talk to the Tavern keeper about getting some supplies” _I say looking over at Morrigan when I notice she’s not following the rest of us. She just stays standing over by the entrance, raising an eyebrow at me._ “Alistair maybe the two of you should go talk to him” _I say indicating the Tavern keeper who’s still eyeing us warily._

_‘I guess we did make quite a mess’ I think looking at the overturned tabled littering the room._

“Sure” _he replies slowly, walking away._

_Leliana looks at me concerned before I send her a brief smile._

“Go, I’ll be fine” _I assure her._

_She walks over to the other side of the room, joining Alistair. It’s only when I hear Morrigan coughing that I realise I was staring._

_As I approach she remains silent, raising an eyebrow at my actions._

“Morrigan I-“

“You cannot seriously be considering bringing that Chantry fool with us. She is clearly delusional” _she says clenching her jaw tightly whilst waving angrily in Leliana’s direction._

“It’s not like we have to worry about her being able to defend herself. She won’t be a burden. Besides I’m sure there’s more to her than her Chantry beliefs if that’s what has you concerned. I mean there is more to you than your magic, right?”

“Are you sure those are your only reasons Eliana?” _she asks, avoiding my question._

“No, but they aren’t lies either. Surely you don’t think I’m shallow enough to endanger someone simply because I might enjoy their company. And I mean that just as much in regards to you and Alistair. We all know the danger we will face stopping the Blight”

“Fine” _she huffs_ “But she is your problem… as is he” _she states pointing at Alistair before leaving the Tavern._

_‘Right that went well’ I think, rubbing my eyes tiredly._

“Hey” _Alistair says walking over with Leliana._ “We managed to get some food, but I think he just wants us to leave really”

“Fair enough. I’ll go check if the merchant near the entrance has any armour for us or at least a way to repair our current suits”

“Where’s Morrigan?”

“She’ll find us once she’s calmed down I expect”

“I’m sorry to have caused such upset” _Leliana says sadly._

“Don’t worry Morrigan’s always this grumpy” _states Alistair._

“She has her reasons. Just give her some space and she’ll be fine” _I say looking at Alistair._

“What?” _he asks brow furrowed in confusion._

“She’s an Apostate, a mage outside of the Circle and a former member of the Chantry has just joined us” _I state looking at Leliana apologetically._ “She’s bound to be a little cagey. Just give her some space, please”

“I guess…” _he trails off._

“Anyway this is Alistair he’s a Warden too. I’ll head over to the merchant then” _I say walking towards the exit when I feel a hand grab my wrist._

“Wait” _Leliana says_ “I know of another person who might be willing to join us. We need to go The Chantry and speak to the revered Mother”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we meet Sten and explore Lothering a little.
> 
> Couldn’t resist with the chapter title ^^
> 
> So it looks like the chapters are slowly getting longer. Though I’ll always try to make them at least 2,000 words.
> 
> Let me know what you think of Leli’s introduction.
> 
> Thanks to all the people who have left kudos, subscribed and bookmarked. And to those who left a review.
> 
> Leave a review if you can. If there’s a suggestion you have, you notice a mistake or just want to ramble about Dragon Age, I’d love to hear what everyone thinks ^^


	16. An unexpected message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Dragon Age, its script or characters. I don't own any of the songs I recommend. Also I make no money from this Fan-fiction.

** Previously:  **

_“Anyway this is Alistair he’s a Warden too. I’ll head over to the merchant then” I say walking towards the exit when I feel a hand grab my wrist._

_“Wait” Leliana says “I know of another person who might be willing to join us. We need to go The Chantry and speak to the revered Mother”_

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: An unexpected message**

_Leliana leads us over to the edge of the village where a large creature stands trapped in a cage. A member of the Qunari, who according to Alistair are renowned warriors. After speaking to him it’s confirmed he was responsible for the murder of an entire family. Leliana suggests he accompanies us on our journey to end the Blight, stating that ‘If we do not help him he will be left here to die. Or to be taken by the Darkspawn… no one deserves that, not even a murderer’._

_So that why we’re on our way over to the Chantry. The closer we get the louder and more irate the angry ranting seems to get._

“What’s going on?” _asks Alistair_

_I just shrug, knowing we have to walk though anyway._

“The legions of evil are on your doorstep! They will feast upon our hearts! There is nowhere to run! This evil will cover the world, like a plague of locusts!” _the man screams as he rants._

“Please! You’re scaring the children” _shouts another._

“Better to slit their throats now then let them suffer at Darkspawn hands” _he continues, turning to face us._ “There!” _he shouts waving wildly at me._ “One of their minions is already amongst us! This women bears their evil stench! Can you not see the vile blackness that fills her?”

_‘Lovely’ I think, crossing my arms in annoyance. To be this distressed he must have been involved in the battle at Ostagar. Can he smell the taint on me?_

“This minion is but the first of those who will destroy us!”

_Exchanging worried glances with the others I decide to try and calm him down if I can._

“We survived the battle as well. What happened?”

“My family, my clan… those creatures butchered them all. Some of us fled here, but we cannot escape the Darkspawn!”

_The fact that even some people survived gives me hope, perhaps Fergus managed to escape Ostagar as well? Maybe he’s somewhere in the Wilds?_

“We’ve all survived terrible things. It must have been horrible to see… I have lost family as well…”

“I ran, hearing my wife’s screams as they dragged her off. She… had hair the same colour as yours”

“I am sorry for your loss. I-“

“Why am I here? I should not have come” _he groans out before fleeing._

“Poor man” _says Leliana._

“You all need to leave Lothering as soon as you can” _I say, speaking to the gathered villagers_ “I don’t mean to scare you but it won’t remain safe here for long”  “I hope some more of his people have survived. No one should have to be the last of their family” _I add once the crowd has dispersed._

“Lana….” _Alistair says gently._

_I can see Leliana wants to say something but I can’t deal with all this right now. I need time to stop and think, to grieve…_

“I’m okay… let’s hurry, I’d like to make camp soon” _I say, covering my face with my hands briefly before leading the others into the Chantry._

* * *

_Once inside Alistair sees a man he recognises, Ser Donall of Redcliffe. Seems he is searching for a cure to Arl Eamon’s illness. Andraste’s ashes are supposed to be just a fable but perhaps there may be some truth to their existence after all._

“The Ashes might be real. I had always hoped, but to think we could find them” _Leliana says in awe._

“Hmm, Redcliffe first though we need to see what’s happening ourselves”

“I agree. I’d like to see Arl Eamon first” _adds Alistair._

“Then we have a plan” _says Leliana, guiding us over to the Revered Mother._

_She reveals what happened with Sten. That even the trained Knights that apprehended him could not believe the carnage he’d caused. He’s dangerous that much is obvious but he didn’t resist being captured and Leliana’s right, no one deserves to be left to the Darkspawn. We’ll have to be careful and make sure he understands why we’re all fighting against the Blight._

“Perhaps you could release him into my Custody”

“And what do you say on this, Leliana? You know your friend better than I”

“These are… unusual time, you Reverence. With us, the Qunari might do some good. I am sure of it, in fact” _Leliana replies nodding in assurance._

“Were things not so desperate… very well, I trust you. Take these keys to his cage, and Maker watch over you”.

“Thank you, your trust is not misplaced your reverence” _I reply taking the keys._

* * *

_I release Sten after he assures me he means to atone by assisting us in defeating the Blight. Before leaving the village Leliana points out a number of villagers, who might be willing to part with some_ _coin in return for some assistance. After scavenging a few supplies she creates some traps to assist one villager; whilst the rest of us search for herbs for another._

_We’re about to leave so I call out to Morrigan._

“Morrigan we’re ready to leave now so…” _I speak, interrupted by a raven descending from the sky. It lands at my feet before transforming._

“At last” _Morrigan huffs,_ “Let us leave this place”

“We’ll make camp soon”

“Errm Lana” _says Alistair, pointing over at a group of villagers._

“Great more fools to deal with” _Sighs Morrigan._

“They must be desperate to attack us, especially with those weapons” _Comments Leliana._

“Look we don’t want to fight” _I plead._

“Neither do we, but the bounty on your head will feed plenty of bellies” _One of the group says before rushing at us._

_It doesn’t take us long to dispatch them. ‘Poor souls’ I think wiping my blade clean._

“I fear the Blight will mean many people turn to desperate acts such as this” _Leliana says sadly, gazing at bodies._

* * *

_Not far away we find the body of a woman._

“Must be the mother of that young boy from before” _She does fit the description he gave us. Searching the body I find a copper ring and decide to return it to the boy._

_That’s before I hear strange scuttling sounds._

“What was that?” _I ask freezing in place._

“Giant spiders” _Morrigan replies casually._

_Without meaning to I take a step back._

“You are sacred of spiders?” _she asks raising an eyebrow._

“Y-yes… I mean these are… giant” _I stutter._

_She merely smirks before setting the approaching creatures on fire._

“Thanks” _I say, grimacing at the smell a little._

“You can kill a Darkspawn Ogre, yet spiders inflict such fear for you” _she mocks._

“We all have things that scare us, sometimes irrational fears that we cannot control” _Leliana says understandingly._

“I guess” _I speak quietly releasing the tight grip on my swords pommel._

* * *

_Alistair agrees to take the ring back to the young boy in the Chantry. Once he returns we head over to the walkway._

“Get back Sandal, don’t let them touch you” _cry’s a male voice._

_We rush over, finding a group of Darkspawn harassing two Dwarfs._

“Deal with the archers, I’ll keep the Alpha busy”

_I rush up shouting and quickly gain the Alpha’s attention. It growls at me, charging and slashing angrily with its sword. Parrying its attack I have to grit my teeth against the brute force; dropping my shield to grip my sword with both hands. A whistling sound catches my attention so I push harder against the creature’s blade, quickly turning it in the direction the sound came from; only to have an arrow embed itself into the Alpha._

_‘Whoa, close. Did I sense that?’_

_The Alpha howls in pain loosening the grip on its sword. Seeing the opportunity I break free from the struggle and bash it with the pommel of my blade before slashing at its throat and quickly retrieving my nearby shield._

_Not taking any chances with those bloody Genlocks._

_Most of the other Darkspawn have been dispatched already, only one archer left standing. I go to charge the creature with my shield before a dagger embeds itself in its skull. Turning I see Leliana appear, walking past me to retrieve her blade._

“Nice” _I comment, a wry grin on my face._

_She smiles back blushing a little._

“If you are quite finished” _Morrigan says rolling her eyes._

_Checking that truly was the last of the creatures, I turn to the two Dwarfs. The older of the two introduces himself as Bodahn Feddic and the other as his son, Sandal. After ensuring they are both okay we begin to carry on walking before getting interrupted again._

“What now” _groans Morrigan._

“My Lady Cousland!?” _The man squeaks out, hand trembling as he holds out a letter._

“Yes” _I reply approaching him slowly and taking the letter._

“A letter from your Cousin Lady Cerena”

“Thank you. Is she-“                 

_Looking up from the letter I see he’s already running back the way he came. Guess he wasn’t told to wait for a reply._

“Let’s find somewhere to make camp” _I say moving ahead, eager to read the letter._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Ruelle - Live Like Legends
> 
> Next chapter, Cerena’s letter
> 
> Sorry it’s a little shorter than usual but the letter would’ve made it too long.
> 
> Thanks to all the people who have left kudos, subscribed and bookmarked. And to those who left a review.
> 
> Leave a review if you can. If there’s a suggestion you have, you notice a mistake or just want to ramble about Dragon Age, I’d love to hear what everyone thinks ^^


	17. Cerena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Dragon Age, its script or characters. Also I make no money from this Fan-fiction.

** Previously:  **

_“My Lady Cousland!?” The man squeaks out, hand trembling as he holds out a letter._

_“Yes” I reply approaching him slowly and taking the letter._

_“A letter from your Cousin Lady Cerena”_

_“Thank you. Is she-“_

_Looking up from the letter I see he’s already running back the way he came. Guess he wasn’t told to wait for a reply._

_“Let’s find somewhere to make camp” I say moving ahead eager to read the letter._

* * *

** Chapter Seventeen: Cerena **

**_Flashback_ **

**_The Storm Coast-_ **

_I was sleeping until late as usual as I had been up training alongside my older brother to make sure I can defend myself. He seemed to be more paranoid of my safety than usual. I quickly get ready as I know my mother hates it when I’m late for breakfast._

“My lady, your mother wishes to see you as soon as you are able” _mentions one of the guards stationed at the end of the corridor.  I don’t reply and just nod as I run past him, heading towards my mother’s private study._

_This is weird she never wants to speak to me in there unless I’ve been in trouble with one of the tutors she insists on me having._

“There you are my dear daughter. There is something we need to discuss”

“What is it?”

“I need you to leave…”

“Why?”

“My dear, I have made a grim discovery in your father’s office”

“What is it?”

“Cerena, please. I need you to focus. Your father has betrayed the crown and your aunt’s family.  You may recall meeting Arl Howe and his family last time we visited Highever”.

“Wasn’t he the one with that strange boy trying to bug me constantly?”

“Yes that’s the one. The Arl and your father have planned to marry you off to him, to help gain more advantage against the crown as he was unable to convince your cousin Eliana.”

“Wait what… I don’t like him. Why can’t she marry him?”

“You’ll find out when you see her next”

“Great when will I see her next?”

“Sooner rather than later, then she will explain things. I know of your brother’s training, having seen the equipment in your chest”

“Does that mean I’m in trouble? Again…”

“Actually it will help you greatly in days to come. As for you leaving it must be tonight. Your father is on edge as it is”

“So you finally told her then” _Adair says abruptly, entering the study._

“You knew… you could have told me…”

“It was for your own good. Why do you think I’ve been able to train you a lot more than usual?”

“I don’t know… I thought you actually were being nice for a change”

“Cerena, Maker’s breathe think child. You are in danger.”

“But…”

“Look this is the chance of adventure you’ve always been fascinated by in those stories we read as children”

“I didn’t want it like this… I’m not ready”

“You must be… we don’t have time. I wish we did but we don’t”

“I…” _I mumble looking away from the pair of them._

_Adair stands by me placing his hand on my shoulder._

“My little sister, look I believe you can do this. Lana will need your help… we have just received word that Howe was successful at taking over Highever”

“Maker’s breath… Did they make it out?”

“We have no idea… we have sent word to Ostagar to see if we can get any news from Fergus”

“I understand… sort of… but why send me?”

“My dear, weren’t you listening fully. I don’t want you marrying that man’s son if I have any say in the matter”

“But? I thought you wanted me to get married as soon as possible”

“Yes I know that but I want you to be happy and find someone worthy and right for you”

“Mother… do you need to have that discussion with her right now”

“You’re right… here take this…” _she walks over to where Adair and I are standing. She unclasps her necklace and places it around my neck. It’s a simple golden locket with a small blue crystal on the front._

“Your necklace… you never take that thing off…” _I comment confused to why she would give this to me._

“It will bring you luck as it did both me and your grandmother before you. Its empty inside, only keep something that is truly precious” _she comments looking directly at me._

“Thank you Mother...” _I say, hugging her tightly._

“Don’t worry dear… we will make it through this it’s the storm coast way” _she whispers hugging me back trying to comfort me as I start to tear up slightly._

_She lets me go as I wipe the tears away._

“You’ll be fine… we all will…”

“We must get going… Cerena” _Adair comments trying to hurry me along._

“Sure…” _I mumble._

“I love you my dear… don’t worry the Maker will keep us all safe from the chaos in the world”

“I love you too…  I know mother… Maker go with you” _I nod leaving her room carefully alongside Adair._

_We head back to my quarters. I get ready quickly donning my fighting gear, grabbing my satchel and my great sword. I sit down at my desk and write down a letter quickly for my cousin._

_‘Dear Lana,_

_I will hopefully see you soon in Denerim if you’ve made it out alright. I just want to let you know that my father has betrayed us all and sided with that man named Howe. My mother fears for my safety as he wishes me to marry his son.  I know you’ve been through the fade and back at this point. I wish I didn’t have to add to your problems but never the less. I’m on my way to find you._

_Your dear cousin Cerena’_

_I quickly fold the letter and place in the envelope sealing it with the family crest._

_My brother knocks on the door to make sure I’m ready before entering._

“You got everything?” _he asks_

“Yeah… I just…” _I mutter._

“Look I know… it’s going to be weird not being here. You’ll manage…” _he comments.  
I glance back at my room the one I’ve always been in for the last time before closing the door behind me. I pull the hood over my head so I just look like one of the guards. _

_We carefully head around towards the stables passing the guards so they wouldn’t report anything suspicious to my father. The stable master has already got my steed ready. Its stands there, ruffled black mane flowing in the breeze slightly. The same horse I usually ride whenever out on lessons, with a beautiful grey mottled coat._

“Ok… ready?” _Adair asks as I get into the saddle._

“Yes… thank you Brother” _I mutter as I comfort my horse._

“Sorry… I know I sound like mum”

“Only slightly…”

_I smirk trying to be brave._

“Ha I suppose your right… I will let you know as soon as I’m able about the situation here…”

“Thank you… can you send this letter to Lana for me? Maybe try sending the messenger to Lothering, that’s the closest village to Ostagar right? ” _I ask passing him the letter._

“Yes, she’ll most likely head there. Wise decision from you… Maker I didn’t expect that happening” _he jokes_

“Hey… I’m not that bad…”  _I mumble looking away._

“Cerena… you’ll do fine… just don’t have too much fun” _he comments._

“Thanks…” _I say judging him slightly._

“Good luck and Maker go with you”

“Goodbye Adair and you as well” _I mumble trying not to tear up again. I head quickly towards the gates and look back at my home for the last time._

**_End of flashback_ **

_I can’t risk trying to reply, sending a letter to Denerim right now would be dangerous; me being a wanted ‘criminal’ and all. At least I know she’s safe._

“Change of plan” _I say, after I’ve gathered everyone around the camp fire._ ”This is a letter from my Cousin, Cerena. We need to head to Denerim to meet her”

“Have you forgotten about the Blight? We cannot simply ignore it to visit your cousin” _Morrigan responds shaking her head._

“No, but if we don’t head there soon Howe or Loghain’s men will find her. My cousin will be able to help us, she can defend herself. She will be killed without us, please… she may be the last of my family” _I plead._

“We’ll help” _Says Alistair._

“I know Denerim well, we should be able to find her quickly” _Assures Leliana._

“Thank you” _I say relieved._

_Morrigan just huffs, rolling her eyes before stalking back over to her separate campfire._

“I’ll go talk to her in a bit… once she stops looking like she wants to set me on fire” _I add, subconsciously drawing the hood of my cloak over my head. I really don’t want my hair set on fire right now… or ever._

“Makes a change for it to be you instead of me” _jokes Alistair._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we meet Cerena.
> 
> This is the first chapter written mostly by my friend. So please let us know what you think ^^
> 
> Thanks to all the people who have left kudos, subscribed and bookmarked. And to those who left a review.
> 
> Leave a review if you can. If there’s a suggestion you have, you notice a mistake or just want to ramble about Dragon Age, I’d love to hear what everyone thinks ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoys reading this and just so you know this story is also posted on my fanfiction profile under the username Will4ever.


End file.
